Pour Elle
by Lenechar Maxwell
Summary: Le jour ou Elle disparue, le monde de Cléa s'effondra. C'était un capitaine qui l'avait tué, et elle jura de se venger ... "J'oubliai, Ichimaru a toujours été et sera toujours pour toi le numéro un. Mais il t'a abandonné.C'est finit Cléa." Histu/OC GinRan
1. Chapter 1

Pour Elle 

Chapitre 1- Le jour où tout bascula.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé...

« Cléa ! Hu hu ! Attends moi ! » Cria une jeune fille brune, petite pour son âge, mais tellement mignonne. Elle mit ses mains sur c'est genoux, essoufflée, regardant sa meilleure amie rigoler, 20 mètres plus loin. Elle c'était enfin arrêtée …

« Alors Floriane ! Tu traînes ? S'exclama fière d'elle la dénommée Cléa.

_ Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Je suis en talons ! Souffla-t-elle exténuée devant son amie pliée en 4. Et après ça elle osait dire avoir 14 ans !  
>_ Attends, j'arrive !<p>

Floriane s'assit alors sur le bord du petit chemin de terre,en attendent Cléa. Elle la vit s'approcher toujours en rigolant, le vent agitant ses mi-long cheveux noir et lisse, balayant se frange carrée qu'il serait d'ailleurs temps d'aller couper. Ses yeux noir pétillait toujours d'amusement, comme si pour elle, la vie était un grand jeu. Mais tant qu'elle était heureuse tout allait pour le mieux.

Cléa, remarquant que sa meilleure amie la fixait lui fit un grand sourire comme elle en faisant tant … mais celui-ci disparu bien vite. Elle se stoppa. Son esprit refusa de fonctionner. Là, juste derrière Floriane, se trouvait la raison de son brusque changement d'expression. Son corps refusait de bouger et elle restait là, figée devant ce ... cette chose. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait se qui allait se passer. Elle était prise de tremblements que l'autre jeune fille remarqua très vite. Pourquoi Cléa avait-elle changée si soudainement d'expression. Avait-elle quelque chose sur le visage ? Elle pencha la tête essayant de comprendre, tant bien que mal, la réaction de sa meilleur amie. « Bouge ! Bouge merde ! fait quelque chose, va la sauvée, crie, hurle-lui de courir, loin très loin d'ici ! » Se disait mentalement Cléa. Mais elle était scotchée devant le monstre qui dépassait sa petite Floriane d'au moins 3 mètres. Un monstre comme on en voit que dans les films, un monstre comme on en voit dans Bleach ... Et là, il y eu le dé-clique : Un hollow, c'était un hollow, un grand milles-pattes brun avec une longue, très longue langue, qui menaçait d'encercler d'ici peu le corps frêle de son amie.

Floriane c'était levée devant la réaction de Cléa. Si c'était une blague elle était de très mauvais goût ! Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle était debout, sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains tremblantes. Elle décida donc d'aller la voire. Il ne devait pas y avoir 10 mètres entres elles. Mais avait elle fait un pas qu'elle se senti soulevée. Elle cria, bougea, se retourna. Il n'y avait rien ! Rien ne la soulevait alors que faisait-elle dans les aires, à 3 mètres du sol, sentant quelque chose de visqueux et gluant lui tenir la taille. Elle se retourna vers Cléa qui c'était mise a hurler courant vers elle, en larmes. Elle n'entendait pas ce que lui disait sa meilleur amie, tout était flou, elle avait beau se débattre rien ni faisait elle ne descendait pas d'un centimètre. Elle appelait Cléa, lui criant de venir l'aider, mais celle-ci ne fut-elle pas à 2 mètre qu'elle se fit projetée contre un arbre de la forêt dans laquelle elles étaient. Floriane cria de plus belle, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Si Cléa ne c'était pas approchée, elle ne serait pas dans cette état. Non, si elle ne l'avait pas appelé, elle ne serait pas là-bas. Mais elle se releva. La jeune fille se releva pour retomber aussitôt sous la douleur.

Cléa voyait floue a cause du choc. Elle devait avoir le bras gauche et le pied droit de casser, la colonne vertébrale en compote et sa tête tournait. Une horrible migraine lui tiraillait le crane.

« Floriane... »croyait-elle crier. Mais elle l'avait juste murmuré. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement de bras, histoire de voir un peu mieux.

« Non … » Le hollow approchait sa proie de plus en plus près de sa bouche. Trop près a son goût.

Pourquoi s'attaquait-il à elle ? Elle était pourtant vivante ! Et elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Jamais. Et pourquoi le voyait-elle ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit déjà chamboulé quand elle aperçu une silhouette. Une silhouette blanche. Elle tenait un bâton dans les mains, ou peut-être une épée. Oui c'était une épée. Ce devait-être un adulte d'à peu près1m80 avec des vêtement blanc. Un capitaine. Elle ne voyait que ça. Le capitaine d'une des 13 division. Et il venait les sauver. Il venait sauver Floriane, la libérer de ce monstre. Elle voyait de moins en moins. Elle ne distinguait même pas le visage de la personne. Il leva son épée devant le hollow près a le tuer. Le tuer ? Et Floriane qui était toujours accrocher par la langue du monstre ? Il ne la sauvait pas avant ? » N... Non ! Il faut ... il faut sauver Floriane. Elle... elle ne doit pas mourir. Sans elle je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre ! Sans elle je suis perdu, sans elle je ne suis plus rien ! Elle est tous ce que j'ai. Ne... ne me la prenez pas ! »

Trop tard … il avait brandit son épée et l'avait trancher comme on coupe du beurre. Le hollow disparut, Floriane avec … elle ne pu voir ce qui se passa par la suite et sombra dans un sommeil profond, plus communément appelé coma. Personne ne sut qui l'avait ramener chez elle ce jour-là, mais ce qui était sur, c'est que Floriane n'était plus là quand Cléa se réveilla, après 10 jours de sommeil. Elle seule savait ce qui c'était passé et durant les dix jour ou elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux elle continuait à murmurer :

« Ne la tuer pas … ne la tuer pas … »

1 mois plus tard …

Cléa avait enfin révélé ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là. Mais elle avait modifié les faits : Elle et Floriane ce promenaient sur le chemins de terre dans la forêt quand un homme était apparu, avait violemment projeté Cléa contre un arbre et avait kidnapper Floriane sans que la survivant ne voie le visage de l'homme. Tout le monde l'avait cru. L'enquête n'avançait pas, Cléa ne vivait plus, elle survivait. Tout était fini, sa vie n'avait maintenant plus aucun sens. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne parlait que peu. Elle était traumatisée et cela à vie. À partir de ce jour, elle détesta les shinigamis - ou en tout cas les capitaines. Ils avaient tués celle qu'elle prenait comme sa petite sœur (ce qui était d'ailleurs le surnom de Floriane) et elle ne le pardonnerait jamais. Tout les jours, elle se rendait sur le lieu ou Floriane s'était éteinte- ce que Cléa ne réalisait toujours pas et ce qu'elle était la seule à savoir- comme une étoile qui s'éteint mais que l'on voit disparaître seulement des années après. La petite brune ne pouvait avoir disparu Elle était forcement a la Soul society, là où toutes les âmes vont, là ou elle la retrouverait. Maintenant, il fallait trouver le moyen d'y aller …

« Je te vengerais et j'irais te chercher, qu'importe le prix a payer, je te retrouverais … » Promit-elle déposant un énième bouquet de fleur sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon c'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent ^^

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Pour Elle

Chapitre 2 – Gin Ichimaru.

Cléa était assise tranquillement sur l'herbe, près du petit chemin. 2 mois. 2 mois qu'elle tentait de survivre. Mais elle devait se rendre a l'évidence : jamais plus rien ne sera pareil. Plus jamais sa vie n'aura de sens. Le soleil lui faisant cligner les yeux mais elle s'en fichait. Non plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux. Une ombre passa sur elle. L'ombre d'une personne, ce qui fit qu'elle fût à l'ombre. Elle crut en premier temps que c'était Mathieu, son meilleur ami qui l'avait soutenu pendant l'épreuve. Souvent il venait la voir ici. Ils se connaissaient depuis la petite section.

« Tu devrais rentrer, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. » Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Alors elle se leva brusquement et se retourna vers l'ombre. La jeune fille ne le vit pas tout de suite trop éblouie par le soleil derrière la personne. Il était grand, fin avec des cheveux lisse.

« Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Cléa se reculant petit à petit.

_ Qui je suis ? Tu le sais pourtant … n'est ce pas ? Tu peut me voir en tout cas …

_ Gin... Ichimaru !

_ Capitaine, s'il te plaît ! Répondit sournoisement le capitaine de la 3ème Division.

_ Ne... Ne m'approche pas ! Vous et vos sales pâtes vous me dégoutter ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de sa vie, elle était tout pour moi ! Mais vous … vous me l'avez prise vous me l'avez volée ! Cria-t-elle en se reculant plus enragée que jamais.

_ Calme toi petite fleur, tu n'a pas besoin de crier, j'ai de bonne oreilles tu sais ! Continua-t-il se moquant d'elle, ce qu'elle ne digéra encore moins. Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ainsi ! Hé ! Attendez ! Petite fleur ?

_ Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je suis loin de trouver tous ça drôle moi ! Et puis pourquoi m'appelles-tu « Petite fleur » ? »

Il se mit a rire, mais pas d'un rire sincère (il ne faut pas rêver tout de même, nous parlons de Gin Ichimaru!). Il gardait ses yeux fermer, ses yeux bleu qu'il ne montre jamais … Ce qu'il pouvait être effrayant a ce moment, les mains coincée dans les manches, les yeux fermés, son sourire sournois collé aux lèvres, son aire de serpent. Mais Cléa n'y faisait pas attention, tous ce qui comptait à ce moment précis était qu'un capitaine se trouvait devant elle, il serait sûrement lui dire qui est le meurtrier, l'assassin sans cœur qui avait osée lui prendre sa petite sœur. La colère, la haine, la soif de vengeance, la tristesse se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle serrait si fort les mains que ses jointures devinrent blanches, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, elle saignait. Elle tremblait de rage.

« Détends-toi petite fleur, tes mains saignent.

_ Comme si mon état t'inquiétait ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as contre nous, les capitaines ? Demanda-t-il comme si il n'avait absolument rien a se reprocher. Qui avons-nous tués pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état pour si peu...

**C'est cela, fiche toi de moi je ne te dirait rien. Comme si la mort d'une humaine dépourvus d'énergie** **spirituelle** (elle n'a pu voir le monstre) **tué qui plus est par un capitaine, sans aucune raisons pouvait passer inaperçu.**

**_ **Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

_ Et bien non, je ne vois pas justement de quoi tu parle. Il parlait d'un ton calme et posée ce qui énervait plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà (sisi c'est possible!) la jeune fille au cheveux ébène.

_ Floriane ! Elle s'appelait Floriane … »Elle tomba a genoux sa colère totalement disparu, les larmes montant a ses yeux sombre en même temps que ses douloureux souvenirs, la faisant souffrir a telle point, qu'elle aurait voulu mourir a cet instant. Elle était complètement désarmer et inoffensive.

Car pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortit du coma elle pleurait. Depuis 2 mois, pas une seule fois elle n'avait versé une larmes. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle n'est pas beaucoup de sentiment en temps normal,mais elle ne réalisait pas que Floriane avait bel et bien disparu, et cela sûrement pour toujours si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose. Non elle n'avait pas encore assimilé, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Oui c'est cela, elle n'y croyait pas. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait craquée, réalisant enfin que jamais plus elle ne la reverrait et cela lui déchira le cœur. Alors elle pleura pour évacuer toute la douleur accumulée ces 2 long mois. Elle pleura comme une enfant de 5 ans, a genoux, recroqueviller sur elle-même et les mains sur le visage. Jamais de sa courte vie elle n'avait reçus pareils douleurs.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, sur le petit chemin de la forêt, jouant avec les couleurs : le rouge, le jaune, le orange, le rose, le bleu. La scène était plutôt belle a voir, mais Cléa ne la remarqua même pas, trop occupé a pleurer. Gin n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle lui avait crier dessus, lui avait dit qu'ils avaient tués une fille dénommée Floriane. Puis elle c'était mise a pleurer comme une gosse a qui on aurait pris sont jeu. Ils ressentit un pincement au cœur, comme du remord. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait et il ne connaissait encore moins cette fille, qu'il avait voulu prendre comme cible de ses sarcasme. Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle puisse le voir, mais encore moins qu'il ne soit pas le premier a lui avoir rendu visite. Elle détestait les capitaines cela était sur, mais comment était-elle au courant de leur identité ? Connaissait-elle alors les shinigamis. Mais même si cela avait été le cas jamais ils ne lui aurait expliquer ce qu'était un capitaine ! Toutes c'est questions n'avaient ni queues ni tête. Tout en est-il qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer comme si elle n'avait plus pleurer depuis des années au moins. Elle versait toutes les larmes que sont petit corps affaiblie et tellement mince pouvait déverser. Il avait rarement vu de pleurs aussi sincères et désespérés. La seul autre personne qu'il avait vu pleurer ainsi était sa Ran-chan.

Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle attendant que son chagrin cesse. Il ne savait pas consoler, à quoi bon essayer ? Et la nuit tomba, et Cléa s'endormit.

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, elle était dans son lit. Un grand poids semblait s'être enlevé de son petit cœur meurtrit. Comme si pleurer l'avait soulagée. Et oui, pleurer l'avait soulagée. Mais elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable de la mort de Floriane. Après tout elle était avec elle ce fameux 12 octobre, 2 mois plus tôt ,quand elle avait été attaquée. Elle aurait pu l'aider, lui crier de courir et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais non, elle était rester scotché par la peur et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle n'avait réagi que trop tard,quand le hollow avait attrapé Floriane. Et à ce moment elle savait quelle ne pourrait plus rien faire, si ce n'est que pleurer sa mort …

Mais … Attendez une minute ! « Dans son lit ? Que faisait-elle dans son lit ? Elle s'était endormi sur le petit chemin de terre, pas dans sa chambre ! _**Bon passons**_, se dit-elle,_**Si je retrouve Gin il aura le droit à un interrogatoire … Faudrait-il déjà le retrouver … que faisait-il ici ? Que faisait un capitaine dans un petit village pommé du Sud-Est du Japon ? Rien n'allait plus. Ci cela se trouve c'est lui qui a tué Floriane, ce qui expliquerait sa présence ici … Si je le retrouve ce renard espiègle, je lui refait le portrait ! **_

_**« **_Dit, petite fleur, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop serrer ce pauvre serpent en peluche, le pauvre ne vas pas supporter longtemps ton étreinte !

_ Ichimaru ! S'écria Cléa en se relevant brusquement lâchant ce pauvre serpent qui lui servait de peluche.

_ Lui-même ! Alors, on rêvasse !

_ Que … Que fais-tu ici ? Je … je te rappelle que tu es ici dans ma chambre ! Tu n'as rien à y faire ! Sort de là ! Et puis d'abord qui est ce qui ma ramenée hier soir ?

_ Hé doucement ! Pas trop de question dès le matin ! La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, plus noir encore que leur couleur habituelle (c'est possible ?) Il éclata de rire, encore un de ses rire moqueurs … La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, vexée et remit les couvertures sur sa tête, pour ne plus le voir. Et celui-ci repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire insupportable. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, elle sortit la tête des couvertures pour voir où il était mais … Surprise ! Il avait disparu ! Oui bel et bien disparu ! _**Tant mieux ! Plus loin il est, mieux je me porte ! N'empêche, il n'a pas répondu à mes questions ce goujat ! **_

Elle souffla et se rallongea sur son lit dans un soupir bruyant. Elle tâta le lit à la recherche de sa peluche, 2ème surprise '_**C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui où quoi ! ' **_elle avait disparu !

« C'est ça que tu cherche petite fleur ?

Elle se retourna vivement ! Non ! Il tenait le petit serpent bleu au rond rouge dans ses mains d'assassin et se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte

_ Il n'a pas encore fait son baptême de l'air, non ? Si tu veux je lui montre comment voler !

_ Hitsu ! Non ! N'y touche avec tes sales pattes !

_ Hitsu ? C'est son prénom ? Oh comme c'est mignon … renchérit-il de son ton habituelle et si agaçant au oreilles de Cléa.

_ Arrête de te moquer et laisse-le. Il ne t'a rien fait ! »

Elle s'élança sur le capitaine mais celui-ci se décala au même moment. Elle allait passer par la fenêtre quand elle se sentit soulever. Il l'avait rattraper en vol !Si il n'avait pas été là elle serait tomber 3 mètre plus bas, sur le sol aplatit comme une crêpe et sûrement morte ! Mais si il n'avait pas pris son serpent ils n'en seraient pas là non plus ! Alors, la faute à qui ?

Il l'a reposa sur son lit et lui redonna son pauvre Hitsu, qu'elle serra très fort contre son cœur. Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit et lui raconta :

« Je me suis renseigné à propos de cette Floriane … Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'une furie lui sauta à nouveau dessus, le secouant comme un prunier en le suppliant de lui dire ce qu'il savait à son propos.

_ Donc je disais que je me suis renseigner, répétât-il après s'être débarrasser de la « Furie » en question, et le capitaine Ukitake m'a rappelé que lors de la dernière réunion, un espion de la division de Soi Fon qui c'était perdu en cherchant son groupe, qui était enfaîte rentré depuis longtemps et qui buvait au bar du coin …

_ Mais abrège, je m'en contre fiche de sa vie moi, je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé !

_ Oui, oh, bon c'est mieux quand il y a du suspense !

_ Et bien non, justement c'est pire, alors viens-en au faite, ET VITE !

_ Bon, je disais donc qu'en chemin, il a vu un hollow tenant une humaine et un capitaine- mais qu'il n'a vu que de dos et de très loin, donc aucune description possible- se battre contre le hollow, puis le tuer, faisant disparaître par la même occasion la fille. Après en avoir parler pendant la réunion nous avons délibérés et personne n'a su qui était ce mystérieux capitaine. »

Quand il regarda la jeune fille à ses côté, il cru voir un fantôme. Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts mais dans le vide, elle était blanche comme la mort, non même la mort était moins blanche. Elle serrait les couvertures si fort que ses petites mains tremblait. Non à bien y regarder, tout son corps tremblait. Il mit sa main sur la sienne, ce qui lui fit lever la tête, qu'elle gardait jusque là baissée. Elle arrêta de trembler mais mis sa tête dans ses mains. Décidément la chance ne lui souriait pas c'est dernier mois.

Ichimaru se leva ouvrit une nouvelle fois la fenêtre et s'en alla comme il était venu. Les réactions de cette fille lui faisait de plus en plus mal au cœur. Il ne devait pas s'accrocher de trop a cette petite humaine, de toute façon il repartait dans une semaine. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il savait. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il aidée ?

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Imaza Jones et Doumie pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisirs ^^ n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes, je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe et conjugaisons !

Et pour te répondre Doumie, on ne sera qu'à la fin qui est le mystérieux capitaine !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :3

Pour elle

Chapitre 3- Pourquoi ?

POV Cléa.

Lundi. Cours. Le regard des autres. La culpabilité. Les « désolé ». La tristesse. Encore des cours. Mathieu. Mathieu...

Mathieu, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis le primaire, c'est le petit copain de Floriane, c'est un gars assez connu au bahut, C'est un gars avec une moyenne correcte, c'est un gars au yeux bleu derrière ses lunettes,et au cheveux châtain clair, un gars un peu insolent, un gars sympa, très sympa au fond même si il a tendance à ce venter, tout le monde a ses défauts, c'est un gars qui fait du foot, le lundi mercredi et vendredi soir après le collège, c'est un gars en qui on peu avoir confiance et qui est le plus adorable de tous avec Floriane, et ce gars me connaît tellement bien qu'il a deviné que l'histoire du kidnapping c'était un mensonge. C'était a la première heure de l'après midi, en math, il est au rang juste à côté de moi :

Flash-back

« Cléa ! Appela-t-il tout doucement pour ne pas que le professeur ne l'entende, Cléa !

Je ne répondit pas, je ne répondais à aucune questions.

_ Cléopatre Mikuru réponds-moi quand je t'appelle, merde ! S'écria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Je me tourna vers lui, il était énervé, très énervé. En 12 ans je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enragé.

_ Mathieu ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu cris ainsi le nom de Cléopatre ! Elle n'est pourtant pas sourde à ce que je sache, et puis tu n'as pas à parler dans mon cour ! Rassis-toi je te pris, et donne-moi ton carnet de correspondance tant que tu y es, peut-être qu'un énième mot te fera réagir ! Sermonna le professeur de mathématiques.

Mathieu souffla sans pour autant détaché son regard de moi, la tête baissée. Il donna son carnet, se rassit à sa place. Toutes les 5 minutes il me regardait puis se retournait sans rien dire, mais toujours avec son regard noir qui semblait dire « Si je t'attrape ça va mal ce passer ». Malheureusement pour moi la fin du cours arriva. Je me leva, rangea mais affaires rapidement pris mon sac et sortit. Mais à peine avais-je passé la pote qu'il me plaqua contre le mur, ces 2 mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour m'empêcher de m'en aller. Il me regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« Qu'est ce qui c'est vraiment passé ? Tu ment, je le sais Cléa, je te connais par cœur. Qu'est ce qui lui est véritablement passé ? J'ai le droit de savoir, je l'aime !

_ Je sais que tu l'aimes, moi aussi je l'aime, mais... on ne peut plus rien faire !

_ Dit pas n'importe quoi, si c'était vrai tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Tu serais en pleine dépression. Si tu es revenu c'est qu'il y a encore un espoir, tu détestes les cours Cléa.

Je tourna la tête, il avait raison, j'avais encore un espoir, une chance de la retrouver. Mais cette chance ne m'enchantait que peu. Mathieu vit la grimace que je faisais. Il sourit.

_ En plein dans le mil, j'avais raison ! Tu as un plan Cléa ! Mais à ce que je vois ce plan ne t'enchante pas beaucoup … Alors, où est-elle ? Et c'est quoi ce plan ?

_ Elle... elle est à la Soul Society, c'est l'endroit où vont toutes les personnes qui son morte...

_ Attends... tu veux dire qu'elle est morte !

_ Mais elle est devenu une âme, et cette âme on peut la retrouver à la Soul Society !

_ Comment, pourquoi que … je comprends pas ! Comment est-elle m...morte ? Qui la tuée ? Sa voix tremblait.

_ Un hollow, une sorte de grands monstre qui mange les âme, je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous a attaqué mais il a prit Floriane et un Shinigamis, c'est des personnes qui tu les hollow, et envoie les âmes à la Soul Society, ils sont déjà morts eux aussi, donc un shinigamis très haut gradé dans la hiérarchie est arrivé et en tuant le hollow il a tué Floriane. Je suis sûr pourtant qu'il l'avait vu mais il a quand même donné un coup de sabre … Je … j'ai rien pu faire. Désolé.

_ T'excuse pas, je sais très bien que si tu avais pu faire quoi que se soit tu l'auras fait … Et alors c'est quoi le plan ?

_ Ah sa … Je pense que je serais la seul à passé mais je devrais réussir à aller le chercher …

Fin Flash-back POV Extérieur

« Ichimaru ! Oh hé ! Tu es là ! Gin ! Fais pas l'idiot et montre toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Et oui aussi fou que cela puisse paraître j'ai besoin d'un capitaine ! Capitaine Ichimaru ! J'ai pas toute la journée ! »

Cléa criait dans le petit chemin de terre de la forêt. Elle allait retrouvé Floriane et c'est cela qui lui avait redonné le morale. Gin avait débarqué chez elle le dimanche matin, lui piquant SON Hitsu, lui racontant ce qu'il savait sur Floriane et le dimanche soir elle avait son plan. Et ce soir après elle être revenu du collège elle cherchait le plus grand élément de son plan. Au début, il faut l'avoué, Mathieu avait eu peur de ce que pouvait être ce plan. Il faut dire que Cléa est connu pour c'est plan foireux. Plans qui sont très farfelu et complexe et qui n'ont pas beaucoup de chance de réussir, mais cette fois c'était sérieux et elle mettait sa vie en jeu. Quitte a rester a la Soul Society des années entières elle retrouverais Floriane et la ramènerait comme elle l'avait promis. Mais encore fallait-il retrouver ce serpent espiègle.

« Rah ! Jamais là quand il faut, cet idiot de capitaine. Il me saoul ! »

Elle déposa son sac par terre et s'assit dessus. Elle soupira pour au moins la centième fois depuis 1 quart d'heure. Elle devait le retrouver, sans lui son plan tombait à l'eau. Il n'empêche que depuis qu'elle avait son plan elle était presque redevenu la vrai Cléa, celle joyeuse, qui aime embêter les gens, qui a toujours une bêtises à faire, même si pour le moment elle n'avait pas la tête ni le cœur à sa elle savait au fond d'elle que cette Cléa n'était plus très loin. On dit l'espoir fait vivre.

« Tu as été collée 2 fois en même pas 1 mois !

_ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Cléa fit un bon de 3 mètre de haut.

_ Des mots pour insolence envers le professeur, pour refus de donner son carnet, claque la porte en étant virée de cours, bavardages, s'allonge sur la table en cours, donne sa copie a ses camarades pendant les contrôles pour que ceux-ci puisse tricher …

_ Ichimaru ! Que... Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Et puis redonne-moi mon carnet de correspondance !

_ Tu me cherchais pas petite fleur ?

_ Arrête avec ce surnom idiot ! Je ne suis pas une fleur !

_ Et ce pauvre Hitsu, comment va-t-il ?

_ Que... mais que vient faire mon Hitsu là-dedans ? Je te cherche par ce qu'il faut que je te parle...

_ Oh ! Et que veux-tu me dire … Dit-il en s'asseyant par terre. Tu sais tu peut redescendre de cet arbre je ne vais pas te manger ! Continua-t-il sur son habituelle ton moqueur.

Cléa redescendit avec méfiance et le toisa. Pourquoi était-elle obligé de lui demander ce service déjà ? À oui, pour aller chercher Floriane... qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour sa meilleur amie, franchement, aller jusqu'à demander quelque chose à un capitaine ? Elle se dégoûtait elle même.

_ Tu à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux à ce que je vois …

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac le prenant de haut.

_ Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi je peux donc repartir tranquillement.

_ Non ! Attends … Je... Excuse moi. C'est toi aussi qui cherche ! Je... je veux que tu m'emmène avec toi à la Soul society ! » Avait-elle dit rapidement les yeux fermer, craignant une réponse négative de la part du shinigamis. Elle serrait les points et tremblait. Si il refusait, elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver Floriane. Il était son seul espoir.

Elle resta la tête basse pendant plusieurs minutes où peut-être des heures. Elle ne comptait plus les secondes à attendre la réponse se posant milles et unes questions, s'embrouillant l'esprit. Alors elle rajouta dans un souffle :

« S'il te plaît … »

Elle ne voulait même pas voir la tête que faisait le Capitaine de la troisième division à ce moment, tous ce qui comptait était les 3 petites lettres qu'il prononcerait : Oui ou non.

Ichimaru avait été plus que choqué par la demande de la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle voulait qu'il l'emmène à Soul Society. Mais cela était un crime, il ne pouvait pas la laisser rentrer avec lui dans le monde des morts. Ce n'est pas son monde ce n'est pas sa vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais survivre dans un endroit comme celui-là. Elle était fragile, bien trop fragile pour le moment en tout cas ! Et puis que racontait-il ? Pourquoi il emmènerait, Lui, Gin Ichimaru, capitaine de la troisième division, une jeune humaine insolente malgré le fait qu'elle connaisse son grade- d'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle le savait- cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui elle semblait le connaître, mais si en plus elle détestait les shinigamis, avec son fort caractère elle ne pourrait jamais rester en vie plus de 2 jours. Non. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener il n'avait pas assez de sentiments pour cela.

Alors au bout de 10 minutes, les dix minutes les plus confuse de sa vie, il se décida à lui répondre.

« Non. »

Il essaya de garder un ton froid et impitoyable mais il savait bien qu'au fond de lui, cela lui brisait le cœur. Il c'était comme lié d'amitié pour elle. Oui, lui le grand (et méchant pas beau ! Ok ok je sort) Ichimaru éprouvait de l'amitié ou plutôt un lien fraternel envers la petite Cléa, pas si petite que sa. Comme une petite sœur dont il avait le devoir de protéger. C'est peut-être et surtout pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre, il ne VOULAIT PAS joué les méchant avec elle. Elle avait l'air d'une fleur que le moindre coup de vent pouvais casser, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, d'où lui venait ce surnom de « Petite fleur ». Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, en 1 seul jour elle semblait avoir récupérer sa joie et, en faite, son envie de vivre. Il ne voulait pas la briser, cette joie, cette flamme dans ses yeux qui semblait si fragile, en l'emmenant dans un endroit inconnu, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais il ne pourrait la surveiller assez pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Elle ne connaissait pas ce monde dans lequel elle voulait tant s'aventurer.

Un mouvement de sa part le fit réagir. Elle releva la tête les larmes au yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Qu'ai je fait pour que tu ne veuille pas, et que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu accepte. Tu peux au moins faire sa, vous avez tout de même pris la vie de ma Petite sœur tu peux au moins essayer de rattraper le tir ! Et puis je ne te gênerais pas, je te jure, tu as juste à me faire passer là-bas et puis après tu repart faire ta petite vie de shinigamis et moi je m'en vais de mon côté pour allé chercher Floriane ! Je t'en prit ! Ichimaru ! »

Elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer, il le voyait bien. Alors c'était cela qui la rendait si joyeuse. Elle voulait qu'il l'emmène à la Soul Society pour ensuite allé chercher Floriane. Elle avait raison, il lui devait au moins ça, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et puis elle serrait tout de suite détecter, une âme errante ne peut être dissimulé. Il ne pouvait pas et elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas mais bien car il ne pouvait pas ! Mais voilà, il venait de faire disparaître la flamme multicolore qui colorait ses grands yeux noirs. Lui qui voulait la garder et ne pas la briser, venait de l'anéantir, de détruire son unique chance de revoir un jour Floriane.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas. » Puis il se retourna devinant au bruits la scène derrière lui : Elle fut prise de spasmes puis s'écroula au sol se mettant à pleurer, les mains devant la bouches pour ne pas hurler. Il l'avait vraiment anéantie, et cela au sens propre du terme.

Il disparu en shunpo, la laissant seule une nouvelle fois, le mots « pourquoi » lui tiraillant le crane.

Le soir arriva bien vite et Cléa du sécher ses larmes avant de rentrer chez elle. Le plan A avait échoué venait maintenant le plan B. Elle aurait voulu l'éviter- Mathieu n'était pas au courant de ce fameux plan B, il n'aurait jamais accepter qu'elle fasse ce genre de chose- mais c'était maintenant inévitable. Même si elle devait y laisser sa vie elle irait la chercher.

Au même moment Gin, perché sur le toit de la maison Mikuru, pensait lui aussi. Il y avait un deuxième moyen d'aller à Soul Society : Mourir. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Non ! Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa petite fleur qui était adossé a son mur, assise sur son lit, ses genoux contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle eu à peine le temps de se relever qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra si fort... Comme si elle allait s'en aller pour toujours. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'emmènerait à la Soul Society si tu le veux, mais ne meurt pas. Ne part pas. »

Il la protégera comme il protège sa Ran-chan. C'était la seul chose dont il était sur à ce moment là.

J'espère que ça vous à plu, je n'ai pas de délai pour poster les chapitres, je les écrits des que j'ai du temps et j'essaye de les poster dès que j'ai fini !


	4. Chapter 4

Pour Elle

Chapitre 4 – Soul Society, ton pire ennemie débarque !

Merci à tous ceux qui me mettent des review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

Et merci à Morgane ma Beta d'amour 3 Au pire si tu as des questions tu me demande au collège:)

Bref trêve de Blabla bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira !

_Hitori de mo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo_

_Koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to_

_Tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo_

_Kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori wo kanjiru yo_

_Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida_

_Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_

_Me wo tojite mireba dareka no waraigoe_

_Nazeka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono_

Ichiban no takaramono- Girls dead monster.

Gin avait été rappelé, il restait 2 semaines de plus sur Terre. Il lui restait alors encore 3 semaines pour emmener Cléa à Soul Society. Le mardi Cléa était retournée au collège, avait revu Mathieu et lui avait expliqué qu'elle partirait bientôt chercher la source de sa tristesse. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps tout cela durerait, mais elle s'était promit de ne pas revenir sans Floriane.

Ce matin-là elle s'était réveillée des idées et des rêves pleins la tête, mais aussi, et malheureusement pour elle dans les bras d'un certain capitaine de la 3ème division. Elle avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant. Elle s'était alors dépêché de s'en débarrasser à coup de pied et par la fenêtre.

Elle recommençait à sourire, mais juste un petit peu, et juste à Mathieu. Mais c'était plus des grimaces que des sourires. Quand elle rentra chez elle le soir, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Ichimaru squatter son lit, plongé dans la lecture de … SON JOURNAL INTIME !

Elle lui lança son sac à la figure, le traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

« Calme-toi, petite fleur …

_ Rah, tu m'énerves ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Il faut que l'on parle. Sa voix était devenue grave et sérieuse- pour une fois- ce qui fit reculer Cléa de surprise. C'était effrayant de le voir comme ça …

_ Que veux-tu me dire de si important ?

_ C'est à propos de notre départ.

_ Rassure-moi, tu es toujours d'accord ? Son cœur rata un battement. Il n'allait quand même pas se défiler maintenant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'ai décidé de t'accompagner pendant les 3 semaines qu'il me reste, comme ça tu t'habitueras au Rukongai. Et puis je t'apprendrais les bases du combat. Et puis je chercherais quelque chose pour cacher ton reiatsu. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit puissant, loin de là, mais un ryoka est facile à repérer, du fait qu'il soit toujours vivant. Pendant ces 3 semaines tu n'en auras pas besoin car je cacherais ton énergie spirituelle par la mienne.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas ! Si d'autres shinigamis te vois ils se demanderons ce que tu fais là au lieu d'être en mission sur Terre. S'enquit Cléa.

_ Non je demanderais à Izuru de finir la mission. Et puis quand tu auras retrouvée Floriane tu viendras me voir et je te ramènerais chez toi.

_ Et si un shinigami venait à savoir que je suis une ryoka et te dénonçais ? Comment feras-tu ?

_ Et bien tu changeras d'identité et je t'inscrirais à l'Académie des Shinigamis. Pour l'instant je vais te faire passer pour ma nièce, tu vas devoir changer de nom, changer la couleur de tes cheveux, de tes yeux et pour le reste on verra plus tard !

_ Hé ! Pas touche à mes cheveux, j'y tiens moi !

_ On est obligé Cléa ! Je ne suis pas le seule shinigami à être venu ici, certains avant moi t'aurons sûrement déjà vu !

_ Bon d'accord, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux absolument rester avec moi !

Je ne serais qu'un boulet, et puis depuis quand le Capitaine Ichimaru s'occupe de la vie d'une pauvre humaine qui le déteste ! Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Je peux me débrouiller seule une fois là-bas, je connais assez bien le Rukongai !

_ Comment ? Dis-moi comment tu peux connaître le Rukongai, tu n'y es jamais allée !

_ Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite … Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui dire, que leur histoire était déjà toute tracée et qu'elle la connaissait, sinon elle changerait tout le futur ! Tant qu'il ne posait pas trop de questions à ce sujet tout allait bien.

_ Bon, prépares tes affaires, on part demain à la première heure ! » Dit-il en se levant, retrouvant son sourire narquois, si désagréable et déstabilisant, mais qui faisait tellement fondre son fan-club !

Cléa soupira. Elle partait demain et n'était même pas sure de revenir un jour ! Mais elle le faisait pour Floriane, pour ses parents effondrés, pour Mathieu, pour se venger. Oui elle aurait sa revanche sur ces capitaines plus incapables les uns que les autres. Mais ce qui la tracassait le plus était le bizarre changement de comportement d'Ichimaru. Il n'était pourtant pas connu pour sa gentillesse, au contraire, beaucoup l'évitait de peur de se retrouver le matin avec les cheveux vert, ou voir son stock de thé à la camomille changé en saké et finir pompette après un verre seulement. Ichimaru était connu pour ses blagues plus méchantes qu'amusantes et toutes plus tordues. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui, peut-être faisait-il ça pour pouvoir l'humilier encore plus plus tard … Elle devait prendre ses distances avec lui et rapidement ! Elle ne devait en aucun cas se rapprocher d'une quelconque personne à la Soul Society, car après avoir retrouvé sa petite sœur elle partirait et ne reviendrait sûrement jamais. Et si jamais elle venait à tisser des liens avec des personnes elle devrait partir, fuir. C'était la seule chose à faire.

La jeune fille prit un sac à dos et y mis tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'oublia pas son Hitsu, elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans, et encore moins depuis la mort tragique de sa meilleure amie. Elle emporta aussi son portable, une photo de sa famille et de Floriane, un petit carnet et un crayon pour noter tout ce qu'elle ferait là-bas. Sans oublier ses multiples bracelets qu'elle portait en permanence et son collier en forme de cœur que Mathieu lui avait offert pour son anniversaire il y a 4 ou 5 ans sur lequel était accroché une des barrettes de Floriane, et ses barrettes à elle. Elle appela Mathieu et lui apprit qu'elle partait le lendemain. Celui-ci promis de venir la voir pour lui dire au revoir.

Gin resta dans sa chambre le temps que Cléa mange et embrasse ses parents le plus fort possible, il ne fallait pas qu'il sachent où elle était et ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, en tous cas pour le moment. Demain elle laisserait une lettre disant qu'elle était partie chercher Floriane, qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait mais qu'elle ferait au plus vite. Ensuite elle remonta se coucher. Le capitaine était sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il regardait la lune, plongé dans ses songes. La voix de sa petite fleur le sortit de ses pensées :

« Comment je m'appelle maintenant ?

_ J'avais pensé à Hana. Dit-il le sourire au lèvre et plein de sous-entendus. Mais Cléa avait compris Hana = Fleur en japonnais.

_ Je préfère Haru !

_ Et bien va pour Hana-Haru !

_ C'est quoi ce prénom ? Ça n'existe même pas !

_ Et bien maintenant si !

_ Et tu trouves ça drôle ! Vociféra la jeune fille les mains sur les hanches.

_ Oui. Répondit-il calmement. Ce renard avait le don d'énerver les gens. Cléa tourna la tête, lâchant un « tss », prit son pyjama et alla se changer dans sa salle de bain.

Le lendemain arriva vite, trop vite. Cléa avait opté pour une tenue à la Lara Croft. Cela l'amusait et ça faisait aventurière. Elle avait un débardeur blanc, un short noir tenu par une ceinture noire également, une genouillère au genoux droit (il avait été fracturé quand le hollow l'avait projetée contre l'arbre), des tennis noir, un bandage blanc au bras gauche qui tenait un canif.

« Haha c'est du cosplay là Hana-Haru ! Lança le capitaine en appuyant sur son futur prénom.

_ Vous vous êtes vu vous et vos costumes qui datent d'il y a au moins 100 000 ans ! Riposta la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue.

_ Tu me rappellse l'âge que tu as ? Persista-t-il. Il avait décidé de ce moquer d'elle encore longtemps comme ça ? Elle ne répondit pas et le laissa en plan se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_ Hé hé, moi aussi je t'aime petite fleur !

_**Je vais le taper, je vais le taper, Zen Cléa Zen, ce n'est qu'un imbécile, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour lui, Zen … JE VAIS LE TAPER !**_ Elle prit sont sac à dos et sortit de la maison, suivie de près par Ichimaru. À peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'une personne non-identifiée lui sauta dessus. Mathieu. Les adieux (car oui cela ressemblait plus à des adieux qu'à autre chose) furent longs et tristes. Mais elle promit de revenir avec Floriane.

2 Jours plus tard

Cléa attendait patiemment dans le bureau du capitaine de la 3ème Division depuis à peu près... 1 heure ! Mais que faisait cet idiot de renard dans la pièce voisine avec son Vice-capitaine ? (Non ce n'est pas ce que pourrait penser certaines personnes) Il était en train d'expliquer à Kira Izuru qu'il devait s'occuper de sa nièce (Cléa = Hana-Haru) et que se serait super sympa si le Fukutaicho pouvait finir la mission sur terre. Cela ne prenait pas 1 heure tout de même, à moins qu'Izuru est de sérieux problèmes auditifs ou de compréhension, ce qui n'était pas le cas ! Ichimaru avait été très surpris en découvrant que la jeune fille en connaissait un rayon sur le Rukongai et ses quartiers. Mais depuis leur arrivée elle ne mangeait presque plus, et dormait mal. Le mal du pays sûrement …

En tous cas, en seulement 2 jours, Ichimaru avait dû tuer 3 hollow qui tentaient de les tuer, ce qui lui donna comme conclusion que Cléa attirait les hollow. Cela faisait une petite dizaine d'années que la Soul Society envoyait des shinigamis dans la ville de la petite fleur, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était lui-même déplacé. Il avait déjà eu la preuve avec le meurtre de Floriane, elles étaient toutes les 2 humaines et vivantes, Cléa n'avait presque pas de pression spirituelle, juste assez pour voir les hollow mais pas assez pour les attirer.

Mais la jeune fille ne se plaignait pas, elle était juste émerveillée devant tous ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ce disant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Car, il faut l'avouer, qui n'a jamais rêvé de se retrouver dans l'univers de Bleach ? Alors elle profitait, sans jamais perdre espoir d'un jour retrouver sa petite sœur.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant voir un Ichimaru le sourire aux lèvres (comme d'hab' quoi !). Il lui annonça que l'affaire était réglée et qu'ils avaient 3 semaines tranquilles. Cléa s'apprêtait à repartir toute joyeuse de pouvoir, enfin, recommencer ses recherche quand fut retenue par un capitaine qui lui expliqua qu'ils devaient d'abord passer par la 10ème division, afin de saluer sa Ran-chan d'amour en sucre- bien sure il n'avait pas dit ça mais Cléa le pensa très fortement … Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour voire seule à seule Matsumoto. Car le fait que Matsumoto ne fasse jamais son travail n'était un secret pour personne, alors son capitaine ne la laisserait jamais voir Ichimaru ! Surtout qu'il ne le tenait pas dans son cœur … Cléa devrait occuper le Capitaine Hitsugaya pendant que cet idiot de Gin serait dans les bras de Matsumoto. Tu parle d'un plan foireux ! Même Cléa en faisait des mieux ! La jeune fille avait beau lui dire que c'était de l'esclavage, de l'exploitation, et qu'en plus faire travailler des mineurs était interdit, mais Gin ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle se vengerait un jour ! Alors il arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du capitaine de la 10ème division. La température baissa de 20 degrés. L'apocalypse se préparait … Cléa ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante- non pas de peur ni de terreur mais bel et bien de froid- pris un énorme sourire, des flammes brûlant dans ces yeux devenu bleu. Revanche ! Elle allait rendre la vie impossible à tous les shinigamis. Pour être occupé, il allait être occupé, le nain aux cheveux blancs dit Ice-cream-man !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur une jeune fille, un peu plus petite que lui, aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux noir coupés au carré. Celle-ci cria :

« Ichimaru tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'on allait à la patinoire je me serait mieux habillée ! Sa caille ici ! »

La mystérieuse fille avait un grand sourire de peste … Mais qui était-elle bon sang ? Et pourquoi était-elle avec Ichimaru ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune prodige. Lui qui finissait tranquillement ses dossiers et rapports, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne le déranger ! En plus Matsumoto s'était endormi en revenant de la mission. Il se leva alors et dévisagea la fille aux cheveux d'ébène, les mains derrière le dos, un visage innocent et le capitaine de la 3ème division qui se tenait derrière elle, son sourire hypocrite toujours et encore collé à son visage blanc." Ils doivent sûrement être de la même famille", en conclut le petit capitaine.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau Ichimaru ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je viens voir Rangiku ! En attendant je te laisse ma nièce, tu vas voir, elle est adorable, surtout avec les capitaines ! Annonça Gin en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Matsumoto.

_ Mais elle dort, vous n'allez pas la réveiller et puis elle a du travail à faire !

_ Oui, oui ce ne sera pas long. Mais son regard disait bien d'autre choses … Bon Hana-Haru je compte sur toi pour être sage et ne pas embêter le petit Capitaine Hitsugaya !

_ C'est ça, je vais être adorable tu vas voir ! Non mais oh ! Tu me prends pour qui là ! Aller va voir ta Ran-chan d'amour, ça me fera des vacances ! Oust, je ne veux plus te voir ! S'exclama Cléa sur un ton ironique et blasé à la fois, tout en le fusillant du regard.

_ Je vais le taper, je vais le taper ! Chuchota la jeune fille pour elle. C'est de l'esclavage Gin Ichimaru je me vengerais ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime petite fleur ! Répondit Gin en refermant la porte.

Elle retrouva son sourire de peste. « Vengeance » ! Ce pauvre Toshiro allait morfler !

3 heures plus tard quand elle repartit, le capitaine de la dixième division était près à s'arracher les cheveux ! Elle lui avait fait vivre l'enfer, non, même l'enfer devait être mieux... Pire que Matsumoto, elle était bien la nièce de ce serpent … Mais que lui avait-elle fait pour le mettre dans cet état, lui le froid et distant Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Elle avait commencé par lui poser pleins de questions, toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, elle avait piqué des dossiers et s'était amusée à les remplir n'importe comment, il l'avait envoyée chercher du thé et bizarrement elle avait accepté, il aurait du s'en douter pourtant que cela cachait quelque chose … C'était du saké. Ensuite elle était allée dans sa chambre et une course poursuite dans toute la division avait commencée. Pourquoi ? Et bien disons qu'elle avait pris Hyorinmaru et cassait tous sur son passage. Il l'avait alors ramenée, la tenant comme un sac à patates. Puis elle avait essayé de lui trouver une ou un prétendant, lui proposant tous les Capitaines et Vice-capitaines, leur trouvant à chaque fois des surnoms loufoques. Plus il l'avait attachée à sa chaise, 10 minutes plus tard, elle dormait comme un loir. Il l'avait donc détachée et pris dans ses bras pour la poser sur le canapé, mais elle s'était accrochée à lui et n'avait plus voulu le lâcher. Il s'était lui aussi assoupi, elle en avait profité pour lui dessiner des moustaches et pleins d'autres beaux dessins sur le visage. Elle avait aussi marqué « j'aime un homme, mais je n'assume pas » en grands sur sur son habit de Capitaine. Il avait été faire une douche pour enlever cela mais elle en avait profité pour cacher des limaces sous son oreiller, du Kiri dans ses chaussons, casser les lattes de son lit en sautant dessus, condamner la porte de la salle de bains de l'extérieur et sûrement d'autres choses qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquées. Et maintenant il avait les cheveux vert fluo et la peau pleine de boutons … Qu'avait-elle mis dans son gel douche ? Heureusement c'était tout, enfin pour le moment …


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les gens !

Désoler de pas avoir poster plus tôt :/ Bon je vous préviens, il y a pas trop d'action dans le chapitre, et on voit surtout les sentiments des perso !

Sinon un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui review, sa me fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir ! ^^

Donc merci à **_Nami Niji_** (qui ne loupe aucun chapitres ;) ) à **_Imaza Jones_**, **_xKenchan, __TheLadyOfIceAndFire_** (j'ai correctement écrit ?)**** !

Ah oui, et Bleach et ses perso appartiennent à Tite Kubo ! Il n'y a que Hana-Haru (Cléa) et Floriane qui sont à moi x)

Bon maintenant j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pour Elle<p>

Chapitre 5 – Une journée à la Soul Society.

Cléa, ou Hana-Haru, et Gin Ichimaru marchaient dans le 36me district Est. Ils ne se disaient rien, comme la plupart du temps. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils marchaient à travers les différents Districts à la recherche de Floriane. Le matin ils marchaient, le midi ils s'arrêtaient pour manger, l'après-midi il marchaient encore et toujours et le soir, Cléa se baignait dans un lac ou une source, puis ils remangeaient et s'endormaient dans une auberge ou bien à la belle étoile.

Ce jour-là tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il était 15h00 et Hana-Haru se baignait tranquillement, car il faisait chaud, en ce jour d'octobre. Gin lisait un livre et surveillait les alentours, pour que personne ne vienne déranger la jeune fille et qu'aucun hollow ne pointe le bout de son nez une nouvelle fois. Car tous les jours ils étaient attaqués par ces monstres, comme si Cléa les attirait. Ne vous inquiétez pa,s il n'avait pas l'intention de regarder sa petite fleur se baigner. Elle n'était rien à côté de Matsumoto.

Soudain elle cria. Il se précipita vers elle, toujours pas sortie de l'eau.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Là, dans le buisson… Il… il y a des yeux dans le buisson !

Il faillit tomber par terre. Il avait sorti Shinsou pour rien … Cette fille était un cas désespéré…

Pour lui faire plaisir il alla voir le buisson, mais quelque chose le stoppa. Il ressentait une énergie spirituelle, pas loin. Mais c'est qu'elle avait raison la peste ! Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le buisson. Que faisait ce « quelqu'un » dans le buisson ? Regarder Cléa se baigner ? Il éclata de rire tout seul. Il n'y avait rien à voir ! Ce « quelqu'un » avait du s'enfuir en voyant que la fille était une planche à pain. Quand il s'arrêta de rire, il se prit un coup de chaussures sur la tête en plus d'un regard noir très, très mécontent. Elle s'était rhabillée, avec un kimono qu'ils avaient achetée la veille : il était simple, blanc avec des fleurs couleur fruit rouge. Ses cheveux ne tombaient plus sur ses épaules, Ichimaru les avait coupés. Elle lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir coupé ses cheveux en un carré plongeant, avec son zampakuto. Il l'avait obligée à avoir des yeux bleu, grâce à un sort de kido. Mais elle était toujours aussi plate...

Il retourna faire sa lecture, assis contre un arbre tandis que Cléa barbotait les pieds dans l'eau. Puis elle se leva et alla faire un tour dans le bois où ils étaient. Mais ce jour là, elle ne revint pas au bout d'un quart d'heure, ni même d'une demi-heure, toujours pas au bout d'une heure. Gin se décida à aller la chercher. 2 heures, toujours pas d'Hana-Haru, il ne la trouvait pas. Où s'était-elle encore fourrée ? À tous les coups elle s'était perdue...

Un cri déchira le calme plat de la forêt. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent et des écureuils remontèrent dans leurs arbres. Gin se mit à courir. Il en était sur maintenant : Hana-Haru avait criée. Mais pourquoi ? Pour une araignée, un animal qui lui aurait fait peur ou peut-être… Un Hollow. Il aurait dû s'en douter, aucune de ces créatures n'avaient encore attaqué aujourd'hui, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Pourtant il n'avait rien ressenti ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Il passa au shunpo. Plus que 50 mètres. 40 mètres. 30 mètres. 20 mètres. 10 mètres.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_ Hana-Haru ! » S'écria-t-il. Mais il n'avait pas encore tout vu.

Elle était à terre, appuyée sur ses mains, prête à se lever. Un petit nuage de poussière l'entourait, comme si on l'avait poussée au sol. Elle regardait quelque chose devant elle qui la terrifiait ,étant donné l'expression de son visage. Il ne voyait pas ce que c'était encore, cette chose était cachée par des arbres. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à 5 mètres, il l'aperçut. Un gillian. Un gillian qui attaquait une pauvre fille, toujours vivante qui plus est, et sans aucune énergie spirituelle, ou enfin juste assez pour le voir. Puis tout se passa très vite. Le hollow se jeta sur la fille, il la mordit sur son flan gauche, tout en la soulevant dans les airs. Elle cria et se débattit tant qu'elle put, sans résultat. Et lui qui restait tétanisé devant un tel spectacle, « bouge toi Gin, bouge toi ! » mais il ne bougeait pas. C'est quand il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que son esprit se reconnecta. Elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir et luttait contre la douleur.

Elle aperçut alors Gin sur le côté, qui ne bougeait plus. Il semblait stupéfait … elle n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose qu'elle était rejetée par le hollow une nouvelle fois à terre. Elle avait un trou sur le flan gauche, et de cette plaie béante coulait un liquide rougeâtre. Elle appuya dessus pour ne pas que le sang ne coule de trop, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se laissa tomber et ce fut le trou noir. La douleur était telle qu'elle s'était évanouie. Mais avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs de la nuit, elle aperçut une lame traverser l'air, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Gin.

Il dégaina Shinsou en quatrième vitesse, et cria :

« Transperce, Shinsou ! »

La lame de son zanpakuto parcourut la distance qui le séparait du hollow pour aller se loger au milieu de son masque d'os. Puis il lança le sabre sur le côté et courut vers Hana-Haru qui venait de fermer les yeux. Il paniqua, énormément. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, le sang coulant abondamment, sans jamais s'arrêter, il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi, ses pensées se mélangeaient et il n'aurait pas pu aligner 2 mots correctement. Mais il ne désespéra pas et pris 2 secondes pour réfléchir. Il fallait presser la plaie. Il déchira un long morceau de son habit blanc immaculé de capitaine et l'enroula autour de la jeune fille, faisant très attention quand il la levait, comme si elle allait se casser dans ses bras. Il transpirait beaucoup et craignait qu'à tout moment le petit cœur fragile de Cléa s'arrête de battre. Il enroula 2 fois son morceau de tissu autour de la taille de la jeune fille, puis il la prit délicatement dans ses bas, priant pour qu'elle se réveille. Le capitaine la colla contre lui pour pouvoir entendre les pulsions irrégulières et faibles du cœur de sa petite fleur, fleur maintenant tachée de rouge et déchirée.

Il partit en shunpo vers la ville la plus proche, pour trouver un médecin qui pourrait la soigner. S'il avait pu il l'aurait directement envoyée chez Unohana, mais le Gotei 13 était bien trop loin, et puis elle se serait rendu compte que Cléa n'est pas une âme mais belle et bien vivante. Vivante. Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot à employer dans cette situation. Une personne qui survit. Voilà ce qu'elle était, et pourtant elle l'était depuis que Floriane était « partie ». Elle survivait psychologiquement et maintenant physiquement. Pour faire simple, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle fut éblouie par la lumière. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle dans un lit d'hôpital, entourée de câbles en tous genres, reliés eux-même à des poches de sang, beaucoup trop de poches de sang. Elle tenta de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment mais elle ne reçut qu'une affreuse migraine en retour. Elle voulut porter sa main à son crâne mais elle se ravisa vite fait devant une nouvelle douleur, mais celle-ci provenait de son flan gauche. Elle se rallongea et regarda ce qui l'empêchait de bouger : Un bandage plus que superficiel lui entourait le ventre et la taille, ainsi que d'autres bandages moins importants.

Une toute autre douleur lui tiraillait le dos. Celle de la dernière fois avait dû se réveiller …

Et puis elle tiqua. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi cet hôpital semblait venir du Moyen-Age ? Pourquoi était-elle blessée ? Ah oui, le hollow, celui qui les avait attaquées, elle et Floriane. Il y avait aussi ce capitaine, celui qu'elle n'avait vu que de dos, le même qui avait … Il avait … Il lui était même impossible d'y repenser. Elle voulait la revoir … la ramener chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait plus, cela faisait maintenant … Depuis combien de temps Floriane avait-elle disparu déjà ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ainsi, et puis qu'elle était cette blessure sur le flan gauche ? Elle n'avait pas été touchée a cet endroit quand le hollow les avait prises pour cible, ni quand il l'avait projetée contre le mur ? Mais où était-elle à la fin ? Quel jour est-il ? Où était le capitaine qui avait osé lever la main sur sa petite sœur ? Elle était perdue, autant dans le temps que dans les événements.

« Tiens, tu es réveillée, siffla une voix venue de sa droite. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. Elle se leva doucement cette fois, pour ne pas trop souffrir et tourna sa tête vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'est alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent plus que possible et son visage passa non pas par toutes les couleurs mais par toutes les émotions. Elle fut d'abord surprise - elle ne rêvait pas, Gin Ichimaru, le capitaine de la troisième division se tenait bel et bien devant elle - puis elle passa à la colère - oui c'était un capitaine qui se tenait devant elle, peut-être même celui qui avait … envoyé Floriane … de l'autre côté – puis sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre lui elle se ravisa et passa à la haine.

Elle serra les draps blanc si fort que ses mains en prenaient la couleur. Mais l'incompréhension prit rapidement le dessus sur toutes ses émotions, toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posées revinrent peu à peu. S'en suivit la tristesse. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle venait de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

Son compagnon d'infortune se leva précipitamment quand il comprit que sa petite fleur tremblait, la tête baissée pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, comme si il avait peur de l'effrayer. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, Hana-Haru releva la tête. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit plus mal que si on lui avait poignardé le cœur. Le visage de sa protégée était déformé par les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues rougies. Elle le fusillait des yeux d'un regard si noir qu'il ferait même peur au Capitaine Kuchiki en personne. Elle renifla et attendit un peu que ses spasmes ce calme. Puis elle se mit à crier.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous l'avez assassinée ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes seulement attaquée à elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant et vous... vous l'avez … vous êtes ignobles, cruels, des imbéciles qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde ! Mais vous êtes détestables ! Je vous hais, tous ! Tous les shinigamis, sans exception ! Vous êtes des égoïstes irresponsables ! » Elle hurlait, mais avait du mal à respirer, ses larmes brouillaient sa vue

Il n'avait pas tout bien compris mais l'essentiel seulement avait suffit à le faire rager. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup. Elle faisait pratiquement le même discours que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle semblait l'avoir oublié, avoir oublié les jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble a parcourir le Rukongai, recherchant désespérément Floriane. Comme si elle était revenue deux mois plus tôt à son réveil du coma. 2 propositions se présentaient à lui : soit elle pétait un câble et devenais complètement folle – ce qui était, de toute façon, déjà le cas – à cause du choc qu'elle avait reçu en étant projetée au sol, soit elle avait perdu la mémoire, et là il avait devant lui un très gros problème. Dans tous les cas, il était mal barré … Elle continuait toujours en hurlant sa tirade sur les shinigamis qu'il n'écoutait que d'un oreille distraite. Mais il devait garder son sang-froid. Et puis une phrase en particulier le fit réellement sortir de ses gongs :

« Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es là pour te moquer, pour m'humilier, pour me narguer, ou parce que tu es trop idiot pour comprendre que je vous déteste, les capitaines plus que tout ! Sombre demeuré ! »

« Clac! »

La claque qu'elle reçu résonna partout dans l'hôpital tellement elle était forte. Cléa mit du temps à se rendre compte que Gin Ichimaru l'avait giflée. Il la regardait, les yeux emplis de haine. Comment avait-elle osé dire ça ? Comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait Pour Elle n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle n'avait pas à débiter de tels propos. Alors sa main était partie et s'était abattue bruyamment contre la joue de sa petite fleur. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, ni par pur plaisir de la frapper, c'était - déjà pour qu'elle se taise – pour qu'elle se rende compte que ce qu'elle disait lui faisait mal, lui déchirait le cœur. Mais aussi car il espérait qu'elle réagirait et retrouverait sa mémoire. Il regretta son geste, mais juste un petit peu, si c'était la seule façon de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, alors il le fallait. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la tête penchée et légèrement tournée. Alors il l'entoura de ses bras musclés et rassurants. Il sentit la respiration d'Hana-Haru dans son cou et les battement de son petit cœur fragile. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, et ses souvenirs par la même occasion. Elle se mit à trembler, elle regrettait tellement ses paroles qu'elle aurait voulu devenir aussi petite qu'une souris et se cacher dans un petit trou au bas d'un mur.

« Je … Excuse-moi … excuse-moi Gin … Je … suis un monstre. »

Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer comme une petite fille de 4 ans.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Hana, tu es juste innocente et naïve, tu es juste une jeune fille fragile qui vient de perdre un être cher. » Il cacha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille en question. « Tu as perdu la mémoire à cause du choc. C'est normal, ça arrive souvent. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Ils restèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes, avec pour seul dialogue les larmes de la petite fleur.

« Dis-moi, Gin. On retrouvera Floriane un jour ? Tenta timidement Hana-Haru.

_ Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête, mais je l'espère. Hana, à défaut de retrouver ta petite sœur, je serais ton grand frère ... »

L'information mit un temps à arriver. « _Je serais ton grand frère ..._ ». Ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui était tombé sur la tête ? Mais au point où elle en était … Pourquoi pas ?

_ Hai onii-chan... *

* * *

><p>The End (of this chapter)<p>

Aloooors ?

Bon je sais, c'est court mais si je mettais la suite se serait trop long alors ...

Bref, review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard !

Fin c'est pas grave, j'ai eu le temps de taper les chapitres jusqu'au 10 ^^ Alors ça devrait aller plus vite (il faut juste les corriger x) )

Bon je dis tout de suite, je N'AIME PAS Hinamorie Momo et je le fait savoir grâce à notre chère Hana-Haru/Cléa - et tous les prénoms qu'elle peut avoir ... :D

J'ai oublié dans le chapitre précédant, la traduction de "onii-chan" et bien pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ça veut dire grand frère ! Et baka veut dire : idiot crétin etc ...

Bref, merci à tous ceux qui mettent des review, ça me fait très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pour Elle<p>

Chapitre 6 – Entre Hinamorie et Cléa c'est vraiment le Grand Amour !

« Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de sortir ! J'aime pas les hôpitaux ! Ça sent pas bon, ils font peur les médecins tout en blanc on dirait qu'il vont faire des expériences sur moi, leurs belles paroles : « soit tranquille Hana-Haru, je ne te veux aucun mal » disent-ils un sourire carnassier collé au visage et une énooooorme seringue entre les mains, et je te parle même pas de la nourriture ! Rah ! Mais au lieu de te moquer tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à m'enfuir, idiot ! C'est ça, rigole ! Je me vengerais !

_ A... Attends, 2 secondes... Mouahaha ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! Ah ah ah, t'es trop forte toi !

_ Tu as finis de te foutre de moi ! Nan mais oh ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi !

_ Attention… Tu… Pouahaha !

_ Je quoi ? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ouah, c'est mouillé, Gin onii-chan aide-moi !

_ Attends, faut prendre une photo de ça !

_ Non ! Gin, range cet appareil photo ! Maieuh ! T'es méchant ! Bouhouhou…

.Toc

_ Oui ? Répondit Gin Ichimaru.

_Capitaine ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! Où étiez-vous ? Cela fait une semaine que vous ne donnez plus de nouvelles ! Expliqua affolé son interlocuteur.

_ Oh ! Izuru. Et bien cela fait une semaine que je suis dans cet hôpital !

_ Kira ! Viens m'aider ! Je t'en supplie, je suis coincée ! Cria Hana-Haru.

_ Mais… c'est votre nièce Capitaine ? Je me trompe ?

_ Non, non, tu ne te trompes pas, c'est bien ma nièce, la tarée qui s'affole depuis plus d'un quart d'heure parce qu'elle s'est enroulée dans les fils et les bandages autour d'elle en voulant s'enfuir de sa chambre ! Tu ne l'as pas entendue crier depuis le rez-de-chaussé ? Répondit le-dit Capitaine, son sourire narquois montrant bien qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'aider.

_ Si, mais vu que vous êtes quand même au 20ème étage je pensais pas que c'était elle que l'on entendait ! Mais pourquoi est-elle mouillée et pourquoi vous avez un appareil photo dans les mains ?

_ Oh, et bien c'est simple, elle gigotait tellement qu'elle a fait tomber le vase rempli d'eau posé sur la table ! Et l'appareil photo, je pense que tu devines à quoi il sert ?

Kira Izuru recula d'un pas, regardant si la porte était bien ouverte, au cas où il aurait besoin de s'enfuir en courant. Son capitaine était plus sadique qu'il ne le pensait ! Il regarda ensuite Hana-Haru : Elle se débattait toujours, s'emmêlant encore plus à chaque mouvement. Puis il se tourna vers son capitaine qui fermait les fenêtres pour ne pas que sa nièce s'en aille. Il se devait d'aller sauver la jeune fille en détresse, qui pleurnichait depuis un petit moment sans pouvoir se sortir de ce casse-tête. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait son capitaine, bien décidé à embêter cette fille, qui souriait encore plus que d'habitude – c'était possible? - et qui trouverait bien une punition bien embarrassante si il venait secourir Hana-Haru ! Que faire dans cette situation ! Mais une phrase de la part de la jeune fille en question réussit à mettre de l'ordre dans tous cela :

« Kira, je te préviens que si tu ne viens pas m'aider, je ferais en sorte que ta vie devienne un enfer et je te pourrirais l'existence, pire encore que ce que j'ai fait à Toshiro ! »

Bien sur, il tilta à ce moment. Tout le Seireitei avait été au courant dans les jours qui suivirent, ce qui s'était passé à la 10ème division ! Le capitaine Hitsugaya s'était trimbalé des cheveux vert fluo pendant une semaine et ont avait dû lui refaire un nouveau haori ! Et maintenant elle disait qu'elle était capable de pire ! Le choix fut vite fait. Il accourut vers le lit dans lequel elle était censée être allongée et se saisit d'un des nombreux câbles auquel elle était reliée puis tira dessus. Il pensa alors que les dieux avaient décidé de se déchaîner sur lui et de le prendre comme souffre-douleur. Il fallut que ce fameux câble fut celui relié à la perfusion de sang.

Au loin, le soutaicho Yamamoto joue à la pétanque avec ses amis (tous aussi vieux que lui) dans la cour de la première division. Et oui notre capitaine avait un jour de congé, et décidé de le passer en compagnie des vieux du club de pétanque du coin (dont il était le président bien évidement). Sasakibe s'activait au service, emportant tantôt du saké, tantôt des petits gâteaux salés. Son médecin lui avait pourtant conseillé de faire attention à son cholestérol, mais il s'en fichait royalement pour ne pas vous cacher la vérité. Il était sur le point de lancer sa dernière boule, et avec, son dernier espoir de gagner la partie. En fait, il se devait de gagner. Déjà pour sa propre fierté, il était tout de même le Soutaicho du Gotei 13 ! Mais aussi et surtout pour sa crédibilité. Pourquoi ? Me direz-vous ? Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que celui qui perdait cette partie devait faire le tour de toutes les divisions torse-nu, en caleçon à cœur rose (inutile de le préciser), et en chantant - une bouteille de saké à la main - « C'que c'est belle une fille » de _François Pérusse._ Oui, cette bande de vieux était des sadiques… Mais que voulez-vous, avec la vieillesse ! Bon, ne nous éloignons pas de trop. Il en était à sa dernière boule et il devait gagner en la lançant la plus près du cochonnet. Il se courba – un peu plus que d'habitude, si si, c'est possible – le regard perçant, visant la petite boule au milieu de sa cour. Il balança son bras vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière, faisant durer le suspense … Il s'apprêta à la lancer – enfin ! - le bras en avant, quand soudain, au milieu de ce silence paisible (en fait tous retenaient leur respiration) un cri déchira l'atmosphère

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PUTAIN KIRA, LE FIL LA C'ETAIT LA PERF ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, la boule avait été lancée, de travers certes, mais elle était lancée. Yamamoto maudit la personne qui avait crié, il l'avait lancée à côté, surpris par le cri venu de nulle part. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'avec la surprise il s'était littéralement vautré par terre, avait mordu la poussière et s'était égratigné tout le visage (déjà en sale état, les rides, les cernes …). Son honneur était sali à jamais, il n'avait plus qu'à aller apprendre la chanson ...

Environ 2 heures plus tard …

Hana-Haru était gentiment assise sur son lit, les bras ligotés dans le dos, les pieds attachés au pied du lit et la bouche bâillonnée. Kira expliqua à son capitaine la raison de sa venue : le Gotei 13 organisait une réception dans 8 jours pour fêter la venue d'une famille noble, dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Bien entendu tous les capitaines étaient invités à ce grand dîner donné à la première division. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à retrouver son capitaine jusqu'au fin fond du Rukongai. Non, c'était bien plus grave ! Le lieutenant Matsumoto lui avait expliqué que ce soir là - pour la punir d'un travail non-fait – son capitaine l'avait privée de saké et de sortie après 22h00, donc impossibilité de voir Gin. Elle devait (en plus) finir tous les rapports inachevés !

C'était sans compter sur les idées tordues du capitaine de la 3ème division qui n'avait pas vu sa Ran-chan depuis une semaine - depuis qu'il était enfermé à l'hôpital avec sa petite fleur. Il y avait toujours une solution ! Mais notre Hana-Haru allait devoir s'y coller pour aider son onii-chan pas si adoré que ça !

J-7 Retour au Seireitei

« Pff, tu me rappelles la raison pour laquelle on est dans ce magasin de kimonos-qui-coûtent-les-yeux-de-la-tête ?

_ C'était ton idée, baka !

_ N'importe quoi c'était l'idée de Ran-chan de faire les magasins ! Se défendit Ichimaru.

_ Si on fait les magasins aujourd'hui c'est parce que môssieur a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'amener à ce dîner !

_ C'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse voir Gin, Hana-chan ! Expliqua gentiment Matsumoto.

_ Tss, vous auriez pu avoir un plan mieux que ça tout de même ! C'est du délire ! « Occuper le capitaine Hitsugaya toute la soirée et jusqu'au matin si possible ! » C'est de l'esclavagisme ! Et puis si tu n'es pas content Onii-chan, tu n'as qu'à trouver un autre plan ! Si tu veux que j'occupe le nain aux cheveux blanc, il faut payer ta part du marcher : je VEUX le plus beau kimono et si possible le plus cher ! Juste pour t'embêter ! Nah ! De toute façon tu es un capitaine, tu dois gagner beaucooooooooooup d'argent !

_ Bon tu te dépêches oui ou non ?

_ Ca y est ! Il est pas juste trop beau ? S'écria-t-elle en sortant de la cabine d'essayages.

_ Si si, ça fait JUSTE 56 fois que tu dis que celui-là ou celui-ci est JUSTE trop beau !

_ Parce qu'en plus tu comptes ?

_ J'ai que ça à faire ! Ça fait une heure que tu essayes des kimonos Hana-Haru !

_ Alors comment tu le trouves celui-la ?

Cléa ou l'art et la manière de dévier les sujets qui l'embêtent.

_ Moche, je préfère celui d'avant.

_ Le vert ?

_ Ouais, il allait bien avec la couleur de tes yeux BLEU ! Finit-il le sourire aux lèvres et une (grosse) pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

_ C'est pas juste ! Je les aimais bien mes yeux noir ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de les changer de couleur !

_ Je devrais peut-être te teindre les cheveux en blond aussi …

_ C'est ça, touche à un seul de mes cheveux et je te … je te … euh … Je sais pas ce que je ferais mais ça va mal ce passer ! Elle devint rouge de honte devant le capitaine qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Il se tordait de rire sur sa chaise. Ba oui ça fait tout de même une heure qu'il voit défiler Hana-Haru avec des kimonos de toutes les couleurs, il n'allait pas rester debout pendant tout ce temps ?

Bref.

Cléa partit essayer un autre kimono, c'était le dernier et celui qu'elle trouvait le plus beau. Il était bleu nuit muni de petites fleurs blanches dansant sur tout le tissu. Le hobi était blanc et une ficelle bleu l'entourait. Il était très simple mais lui allait comme un gant. Sa sortie suscita les compliments de Matsumoto et la confirmation qu'elle devait prendre celui-la de la part d'Ichimaru. La belle rousse lui proposa même d'ouvrir un peu plus le décolleté, sait-on jamais l'effet que cela aurait sur le petit capitaine … Mais c'était trop beau pour continuer, le triomphe – de courte durée – fut stopper par THE commentaire à ne pas faire :

« Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi lui sert ce décolleté, elle n'a rien à exposer ... »

C'est là que le cauchemar commence. Son voyage à la Soul society aurait pu être merveilleux et rose (haem, en gros bien sur) mais il fallait qu'Elle vienne tout gâcher. C'était inévitable, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, on n'embête pas le petit génie qui sert de capitaine à la 10ème division sans s'attirer les foudres de sa « sœur » adoptive j'ai nommé Hinamorie Momo. Le monde est mal fait … Et petit aussi ! Bon d'accord, il fallait l'avouer, Cléa y avait été un peu fort avec Hitsugaya, mais ils devaient tous payer le prix qu'est la vie de Floriane ! Enfin surtout les capitaines ! Parce qu'il y en a qui sont adorables. Exemple : Matsumoto Rangiku ! Et Kira Izuru aussi, sauf quand il vous aide à enlever des bandages qui vous emprisonne, fin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien ! Bon revenons à nos moutons … Hinamorie Momo venait de traiter Hana-Haru de planche-à-pain. Mais déjà, que fait Hinamorie dans le magasin où sont nos héros ? Et pourquoi est-elle accompagnée du capitaine Hitsugaya ? Attention danger. Hinamorie + Cléa = La guerre est déclarée, tous aux abris !

« Venant de toi ça m'étonne, Hinamorie.

La petite brune se retourna en sursaut, se rendant compte que Cléa l'avait entendue. De toute façon ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, de plus elle devait venger son Shiro-chan !

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, paysanne !

_ C'est ça, à d'autres tu veux ! Si tu n'as pas le courage de me le dire en face boucle-la, OK ?

_ Et, oh, du calme petite fleur ! C'est vrai que t'es sensible sur le sujet mais là t'y vas un peu fort quand même !

_ Parce que tu la défends en plus ! S'emporta la concernée. Elle se tourna vers Ichimaru, le regard noir, le fixant, comme pour le dissuader de rajouter quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as contre moi, je ne t'ai rien fait ? Demanda alors, gentiment et innocemment Momo.

_ Mais fiche-toi de moi, j'te dirais rien ! Si t'es jalouse il faut le dire tout de suite ! Cléa s'énervait de plus en plus et se rapprochait maintenant dangereusement de sa prochaine victime.

Hinamorie, la voyant s'approcher, continua à la provoquer.

_ Moi, jalouse de ça ! S'indigna-t-elle, montrant du doigt la poitrine de Cléa. Laisse-moi rire !

_ Bah tu vois, ça, comme tu dis si bien, ils sont 3 fois plus gros que les tiens !

_ Je ne vois pas à quoi te sert ce soutien-gorge, il n'y a rien à soutenir ! Continua la petite brune.

_ Ah ouais, on parie ? Explosa Cléa se jetant sur son interlocutrice. Mais Hitsugaya, qui n'avait fait que suivre la scène sans intervenir, jusque là en tout cas, se mit entre les deux pour éviter une future bagarre. Malheureusement c'était trop tard la petite fleur s'était élancée, elle ré-atterrit donc dans les bras du petit capitaine – aussi grand qu'elle en fait – ce qui le fit chavirer, conclusion nos deux compagnons finirent comme deux idiots le cul par terre. Enfin pour Hitsugaya, Cléa avait atterrit elle sur le ventre du capitaine et se retrouvait à Cali-fourchon sur le pauvre Toshiro. C'est alors qu'une idée géniale naquit dans le cerveau de celle-ci. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître Cléa avait une idée. Sortez le saké, il faut fêter ça !

_ Tiens, Toshiro, tant que tu es là, tu vas nous dire ! C'est laquelle qui a la plus grosse poitrine ?

Il se mit à rougir violemment et répondit, plus très sûr de lui :

_ Mais... enfin, ça … ça ne se pose pas ce genre de questions ! Et puis descends de là !

_ S'il te plaît … ? Demanda Hana-Haru, avec des yeux de chien battu à la Chat Potté.

_ N..Non !

_ Ah, tu vois ! Il ne veut pas te blesser, c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas le dire ! S'exclama Hinamorie fière d'elle.

_ Ca revient au même pour toi, fit Cléa d'un air blasé devant la stupidité de la phrase.

_ N'importe quoi, de toute façon ton kimono est trop moche il ne te va pas, et puis je fais du 75 B MOI !

_ Ah ah, je t'ai battue je fais du C, MOI ! »

Cléa se leva, non sans un clin d'œil provocateur, et se dirigea vers Gin, tous sourires, des étoiles dans les yeux, fière d'avoir rembarrée Hinamorie, la fille de ce manga qu'elle détestait décidément le plus. Pour dire vrai, c'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle s'était autant énervée après la remarque de la brunette. Cette fille était en plus suicidaire pour l'avoir provoquée à plusieurs reprises. Oui, elle était définitivement amoureuse d'Hinamorie (Ironie, ironie).

« Onii-chan, on y va, j'ai choisi celui que je vais prendre !

_ C'est pas trop tôt, à bientôt petit capitaine, Hinamorie-chan ! S'exclama Gin son sourire d'hypocrite une nouvelle fois de sortie.

* * *

><p>Voila ! -"<p>

Le passage avec Yamamoto, c'est vraiment du délire ! x)

Un grand n'importe quoi qui m'est venu à un moment où j'étais en rupture de stock de craquinettes, fallait bien que je me venges sur quelqu'un ... ^^

Et pour Hinamorie, elle va s'en prendre plein la gu...figure tout le long, alors préparez-vous à d'autres disputes !

Me tapez pas pour la description du kimono, je sais vraiment pas les faire T.T

Bon le 7 serra peut-être posté cette semaine !

C'était comment ? Review ? :)


	7. Chapter 7

TADAAAAAAAAAA ! Me re-voila ! (Comment ça "oh non pas elle ?)

Je n'ai pas poster dans la semaine comme je l'avait dit, désolé ! ^^

Dans ce chapitre vous verrez :

Un Kuchiki buveur de thé (c'est Nami qui va être contente ! Le voila ton Bya-kun ;D )

Deux délinquants en fuite (Kira-Hana, le duo de choc ^^)

Un Kempachi enragé (KYAAAAAAAAA tous aux abris . )

Et encore et toujours ... Mon Gin Adoré ( c'est MON mien n.n )

Et le must du must, le bonus de fin de chapitre : DORA L'EXPLORATRICE nous fera l'honneur de sa venue ! (Non ne fume pas de produits illicites X) )

Bref, bonne lecture, c'est encore un joyeux bordel et une succession de gaffe, mais le prochain chapitre sera BEAUCOUP plus sérieux. C'est le calme avant la tempête.

Merci pour les reviews ! :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour Elle<strong>_

Chapitre 7- Bienvenue en enfer.

Et le jour tant attendu (ou pas pour certaines personnes) arriva. C'était un samedi soir et le Seireitei était animé. Cela faisait 2 jours que Gin était revenu dans ses appartements à la 3ème division et Cléa l'avait suivi bien évidemment. Mais cela faisait également 2 jours que Cléa restait enfermée dans sa chambre ou dans le bureau de son grand frère. Pourquoi ? Me direz-vous, c'est une chance inouïe de se trouver au milieu de tous ces shinigamis, elle pourrait enfin se venger. Mais voilà, elle ne peut pas.

Premièrement, car elle a déjà une réputation de peste incontestée, à cause du capitaine Hitsugaya et ses cheveux verts, mais aussi de cette idiote d'Hinamorie qui avait fait circuler qu'elle l'avait agressée. Donc tout le monde se méfiait, et qui dit méfiance dit protection et prudence, donc pas de surprises !

Deuxièmement, car elle n'avait pas comme protection en cas de vengeance ni de pression spirituelle, ni zampakuto, ni moyen de pression (pour l'instant) mais juste Ichimaru, malheureusement pas très aimé au sein du Gotei 13. Bon il y avait Kira aussi, et Matsumoto, mais ils étaient lieutenant et n'avaient aucun pouvoir !

Troisièmement, seule Matsumoto, Kira et Ichimaru étaient au courant de sa présence, et seule Ichimaru savait qu'elle n'était pas une âme mais belle et bien vivante (ils avaient trouvé un moyen de cacher sa pression spirituelle, mais vous verrez ça plus tard). Conclusion, si quelqu'un les dénonçait elle était bonne pour passer devant Papy Yama. De plus, Gin la tuerait.

Évidemment, elle avait tenté une expédition au sein des divisions, mais… comment dire... cela n'avait pas été une réussite.

FLASH BACK

« Kira, tu me fais visiter les 13 divisions s'il te plaît ?

_ Mais Hana-Haru-chan, j'ai du travail !

_ Et bien ça c'est la meilleur ! Depuis quand un shinigamis travail ! N'importe quoi ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire avaler ces salades ? Ce genre de remarques fusait à longueur de journée, à croire qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire.

_ Et puis le capitaine Ichimaru a dit que personne ne devait savoir que tu habitais provisoirement ici !

_ Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que j'habite ici, on peut leur faire croire que je visite seulement et que je repars ce soir !

_ Mouais … Fit Kira, à moitié convaincu.

_ S'il te plaît, je m'ennuie à mourir ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à part tourner en rond !

_ Bon c'est d'accord, mais tu n'embêtes personne !

_ Oui, oui, tu me connais je suis sérieuse ! Assura-t-elle le regard plein de sous-entendus.

Leur conversation fut malheureusement interrompue par Ichimaru qui appelait son vice-capitaine.

_ Vite Kira, il faut se dépêcher, si Gin Onii-chan sait ce qu'on va faire il va nous passer un savon ! » Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, en moins de 30 secondes Cléa était montée sur le dos de Kira et ils avaient déguerpis de la pièce.

« Yataa ! Plus vite Kira-chou ! On dirait un escargot en fin de vie là !

_ Mais je peux pas aller plus vite avec toi sur le dos Hana-Haru-chan !

_ Tu insinues que je suis grosse ? Non mais oh !

_ Non... non je n 'insinue rien du tout !

_ Tu crois pas que j'ai remarqué que tu allais lentement juste parce que tu ne veux pas aller à la 11ème division !

_ Pourquoi cette division et pas une autre ? C'est vraiment des fous là-bas...

_ Il faut que je demande à tête d'emplumer comment je dois me coiffer pour votre banquet. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de voir Yachiru.

_ Tête d'emplumer ?

_ Yumichika Ayasegawa ! Baka !

_ Ah … Fit Kira qui ne comprenait toujours pas le rapprochement. Enfin il comprenait cependant pourquoi elle voulait rencontrer Yachiru : elle avait le même goût en matière de surnom idiot. Lui avait eu de la chance, il avait écopé de « Kira-chou ». Et tu en as d'autres des surnoms du genre ?

_ Ba oui, plein d'autres. » Comme si c'était évident. Au secours !

Après 30 minutes de course, ils atteignirent enfin la 11ème division. Ils auraient mis 5 minutes si Hana-Haru avait accepté d'y aller en shunpo. Enfin bref, ils y étaient et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il fallait maintenant retrouver notre chère « tête d'emplumer » et pour cela la jeune fille avait une super technique : hurler le plus fort possible : « Zaraki Kempachi je veux me battre contre toi, ramène ta face de punk à clochette » Forcément on ramenait le capitaine en question, avec en prime son vice-capitaine et un peu de chance les 2 idiots qui lui servaient de 3ème et 5ème siège. Au pire elle lui demanderait. Mais qui aurait pensé que ce chère Kempachi se serait ramené seul (ils étaient devant son bureau au moment où Hana-Haru avait hurlé), Yachiru étant parti acheter des bonbons, les 2 autres abrutis en vadrouille. Décidément ce n'est pas Cléa qui allait les achever mais eux qui allaient la tuer.

C'est malheureusement trop tard qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle n'avait plus qu'à repartir illico presto et prier pour ne pas qu'il la poursuive.

_ Hé hé, mon ami Kempachi, comment ça va vieux, tu t'amuses ? Et les amours, ça marche ? Bon j'étais juste venue te faire un petit coucou et savoir comment tu allais, mais je ne vais pas m'attarder, hein ? Tchuss ! Kira cours ! »

Et ce fut parti pour une course poursuite. Kempachi et ses clochettes VS Hana-Haru sur le dos de Kira Izuru. Les paris sont ouverts !

Kira s'était enfin mis au shunpo, cette fois Hana avait accepté, tu me diras, heureusement. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas le fou dangereux de leur coller au basque. Ils traversaient toutes les divisions, avec le rêve de pouvoir enfin le semer. C'est beau de rêver ...

Soudain, ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique jardin, dans une immense cour, où les oiseaux dansaient et les fleurs chantaient. Le soleil semblait être de la partie et jouait les projecteurs. Il ne manquait plus que nos deux congénères se mettent à faire un slow au milieu de ce décor fantastiquement irréel. Ce qui n'arrivera pas, bien sûr. Nan mais on est en plein milieu d'une course poursuite, qui va finir en bagarre, et sûrement en massacre collectif. Il faut arrêter la moquette, ça devient grave !

Ils eurent, évidemment, la bonne idée de s'y cacher. Mais il fallait un camouflage parfait, avec un peu de chance (je dis bien avec UN PEU de chance) le capitaine fou ne les verrait pas. Ils se jetèrent sur les 2 servants qui préparaient une table dans la cour, sûrement pour recevoir quelqu'un d'important et riche, la vaisselle en porcelaine et les petites cuillères en or le montraient très bien. Ils les déshabillèrent, les bâillonnèrent et prirent leurs vêtements pour les enfiler aussitôt. Ils s'empressèrent de finir de mettre la table et attendirent le maître de ces lieux.

Kempachi passa par le jardin mais ne fit même pas attention aux 2 servants plus que louches avec leurs vêtements trop longs pour l'une et trop courts pour l'autre. Il y passa d'ailleurs un moment, avant de s'asseoir à la table. Misères et damnations, décidément la chance ne leur souriait pas. Ils servirent le capitaine – inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient empoisonné le thé, y mettant des herbes immangeable d'après Kira – mais il ne partait pas. Il semblait attendre celui à qui appartenait le jardin Edenesque (ce mot vient de ma pure invention, enfin de mon dictionnaire personnel)...

… Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

C'est alors que Kira se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux dieux pour qu'ils se déchaînent sur sa pauvre personne. Un grand homme aux cheveux longs et ébènes apparut devant la porte du jardin. Il portait des choses non identifiées dans ses cheveux, et une longue écharpe blanche. Ce magnifique jardin appartenait – vous l'avez deviné j'espère ? - au capitaine de la 6ème division : Byakuya Kuchiki.

Hana-Haru crut s'étouffer, il était plus impressionnant en vrai et plus froid aussi, plus dangereux et plus noble. Iceberg man est dans la place. Ils marchaient comme des pingouins, un balai dans le c** en plus. Je vous laisse imaginer la démarche. Leurs mains tremblaient. Si ils étaient découverts … Pire que la mort, ça existe ? Kuchiki s'assit à la table également, surpris de voir la brute qui sert de capitaine à une division de brutes et demanda calmement.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici de si bon matin capitaine Kempachi ?

_ C' fait un quart d'heure que je cherche 2 avortons qui m'ont défié et qui c'sont barrés juste après.

Tu les as pas vu ? » Notez le « Tu », en plus d'être une brute, Kempachi n'a aucun respect. Mais où va le monde ?

_ Hum … non je n'ai vu personne ici ce matin.

_ M'ouais, à la revoyure capt'aine Kuchiki. Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. »

Nos 2 amis soufflèrent de soulagement, ils avaient évité la catastrophe de peu. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils s'enfuient de cet endroit qui les étouffait. Il fallait servir le thé à ce glaçon. Mais depuis quand un glaçon boit du thé à la menthe ? Ce monde de fou allait la rendre folle (plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, enfin, si c'est possible). Cléa tremblait tellement qu'elle fit une gaffe énorme. Pire que celle de provoquer Kempachi. Elle renversa la tasse de thé sur le capitaine de la 6ème division.

C'était officiel, ils étaient morts, morts et enterrés. Elle se mit à genoux, le suppliant de l'épargner, qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal de sa vie, qu'elle avait une femme et 12 enfants à nourrir (?) que sa mère était gravement malade et son père à l'asile, que son chien était fou et sa grand-mère était le strip-teaseuse personnelle du Soutaicho( O.o), que si il la tuait elle ne pourrait ramener l'argent pour nourrir ses enfant, soigner sa mère, payer l'asile psychiatrique de son père, emmener le chien chez le vétérinaire… De plus elle était stressé parce que son travail l'oppressait, elle était enceinte de Kira et elle n'avait pas dit adieu à son frère. Et puis enfin ce qui fut la cerise sur le gâteau : « En plus je suis encore vierge … Bouhouhou !

Je ne préfère pas vous dire la tête que Kuchiki faisait lors du discours de la future défunte. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un dans cet état, il était même près à lui payer les traitements pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa petite tête. Et lui payer l'asile aussi, elle lui faisait presque pitié. C'est à ce moment qu'il reconnut Kira. Il se leva brusquement et leur ordonna de déguerpir plus vite que ça. Sous le choc de ces paroles les 2 amis ne bougèrent plus et restèrent comme 2 statues (ou 2 idiots, c'est selon les points de vue… ) alors Kuchiki perdit patience et pris Senbonzakura en main avant de leur envoyer une multitude de pétales de fleur rose de cerisier.

Fin du flash back

C'est inutile de préciser qu'ils s'étaient fait très enguirlandées à leur retour. Ichimaru avait du s'entretenir pendant trois quarts d'heure avec Kuchiki afin de résoudre le problème. Mais tout était fini, Cléa s'était excusée. Le lendemain était le jour du fameux banquet/dîner/réunion qui fait sérieusement chier (barrer la mention inutile). Ce qui n'enchantait guère Hana-Haru.

Elle allait se retrouver, seule (enfin presque), entourée de shinigamis (de malheur), à essayer d'occuper le capitaine de la10ème division. Ha ha ha. La bonne blague. Mais elle avait une idée. Une idée que personne n'aurait pu avoir avant elle (on y croit) : fuir. Et en courant, évidemment.

C'était pendant la nuit. Elle avait mis au point un plan infaillible, original qui plus est, s'enfuir en pleine nuit. Et par la fenêtre du bureau d'Ichimaru. Pourquoi ce bureau en particulier et pas sa chambre à elle ? Bah il n'y a pas d'arbres en dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'est évident. Et puis elle n'a pas de « chambre à elle », non, elle dort dans la même pièce que Kira. Oui, la chambre avec les photos d'Hinamorie collées au mur (il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à les arracher, les brûler, les noyer, les déchirer, s'en servir comme poupée vaudou, et j'en passe et des meilleures, enfin quoi, dormir avec la photo de la fille que vous ne pouvez pas blairer, c'est vraiment de l'incitation au meurtre!), les bouteilles de saké, les livres « la drague pour les nuls »et « la confiance en soi pour les nuls » sur la table de chevet avec une bonne vingtaine de post-it dans chacun et la montagne de dossiers qu'il ramène pour les faire le soir.

Elle avait tout planifié : vers 2h30 du matin, elle se lèverait, enfilerait des habits adaptés à une fuite, prendrait son Hitsu, un petit sac à dos avec dedans tout le nécessaire pour une virée de 3 jours. Après elle reviendrait. Si elle retrouvait le chemin.

Le soir même, 2h30.

Elle se leva comme prévu, prit son sac à dos déjà prêt, enroula Hitsu autour de son cou et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, avec une discrétion à toute épreuve (noter l'ironie …). Une fois dans le couloir, elle commença son expédition vers le bureau de son « Grand-Frère ». Elle s'avança à pas de loups dans l'allée, il fallait marcher tout droit sur 20 mètres puis tourner à gauche, encore à gauche, prendre la troisième à … Gauche ! Et faire demi-tour, vous vous êtes trompé de chemins.

Bon reprenons, on va tout droit sur 20 mètres, on tourne à gauche pour contourner la chambre du paranoïaque qui sert de 9ème siège, tourner à droite puis la septième à gauche et enfin arrivé dans un autre couloir, faire 5 mètres et pendre la première porte, celle où il y a marqué « Bureaux des capitaine et vice-capitaine de la 3ème division ».

Elle fit coulisser le battant tout doucement, ce qui ne servait à rien puisque Kira avait oublié de mette le produit miracle qui empêcherait cette Biiip de porte de grincer. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus personne dans le bureau, tout le monde dormait. Elle s'avança dans le noir en touchant des mains tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, de façon à se déplacer sans se cogner.

Quand soudain …

**Crac**

_« Aïe ! »_

_« Ah! »_

**Boum **

**Splash**

**Bam**

**Boum**

_«Sa mère !»_

Que s'est-il passé ?Oh, rien de bien méchant. Crac, c'est le bruit de Cléa se prenant le pied dans le bureau.

Aïe, bah c'est ce qu'on dit quand on s'est fait mal, et qu'on s'est éclaté l'orteil.

Ah, c'est le cri de surprise qu'elle a poussé quand elle a perdu l'équilibre et qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle allait tomber.

Boum, c'est quand elle se prend le coin du bureau dans le ventre en tombant.

Splash, quand elle se ramasse par terre.

Bam, quand sa tête heurte le mur.

Boum, quand sa tête retombe sur le sol.

Et « Sa mère ! », c'est parce qu'elle va réveiller toute la division, que son plan tombe à l'eau, et qu'elle va se faire tuer par le capitaine, pour avoir emporté dans sa chute tous les papiers sur le bureau, le pot d'encre qui lui ai tombé sur la tête et la plume cassée sous son pied.

« Gnh ! » S'exclame une personne émergeant de son sommeil.

Non ! Cette fois c'est la fin, il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce, quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et ce quelqu'un a la bonne idée d'allumer la lumière.

« Hana ? Demande Gin Ichimaru, affalé sur son bureau, le tête sur le côté et un sourcil relevé, sur un visage de pas-réveillé. Qu'est-ce' tu fiches ici ? T'es pas censée dormir ? »

Grillée !

« Ha, Onii-Chan, quelle surprise ! Et bien tu vois je … euh … je te cherchais, et … bah je suis venue voir là et… hum... Bah, te voilà, je t'ai retrouvé. C'est difficile de trouver une excuse potable, vraiment !

_ Avec ton sac sur le dos ? Commenta suspicieux le 'Onii-Chan' en question.

_ Eu … Oui, tu vois j'allais te faire Dora l'exploratrice, tu connais pas ? Tu sais la chanson :

« Allons-y let's go ! C'est parti les amis ... » et tout et puis un moment elle a besoin de sa trottinette pour sauver l'oiseau rose bonbon, coincé dans l'arbre, alors elle chante « Sac-à-dos, sac-à-dos ! »

_ Avec ton pauvre serpent autour du cou ?

_ Je n'ai pas trouvé de babouche alors j'ai pris Hitsu, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ A 2 heures du matin ?

_ Euh … Oui !

_ Il va falloir trouver une autre excuse petite fleur, maintenant tu viens te coucher ! Fit-il, les yeux encore embrumés, la tête dans le pâté. Joignant le geste à la parole, il la prit comme un sac à patates sur son dos et la ramena dans sa chambre.

_ Mais dit donc toi, pourquoi tu étais là aussi ?

_ Je me suis endormi hier soir sur les rapports.

_Ah, Confirma la jeune fille, désespérée que son plan n'est pas marché. Tout ça à cause de ces rapports de malheur ! C'était inadmissible ! Elle en parlerait au Soutaicho ! Dis, je peux dormir avec toi, s'il te plaît ! Parce que les posters d'Hinamorie, il y a vraiment de quoi en faire des cauchemars !

_ Si tu veux … »

Et nous y voilà à ce banquet. Dans 1 heure on doit être dans la salle de réception, c'est Matsumoto qui me prépare.

Au Secours ! Venez me chercher !

* * *

><p>Alors ? C'était comment ?<p>

Il n'y avait pas Hitsugaya, mais il sera là au prochain chapitre, la fameuse soirée tant attendue (ou pas, ahem ... )

J'espère que ça vous a plus :)

Oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir !


	8. Chapite spéciale Noël pour Morgane

Et me re-voila pour Noël, je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, mais pour les fêtes je suis très occupée et ma bêta encore plus, alors pour poster c'est un peu short ! ^^'

Bref, on s'en fiche pas mal, ce que je poste aujourd'hui n'est pas un chapitre de la fic, mais c'est un morceau de l'histoire d'un futur perso de la fic.

C'est l'histoire d'Aki, et Aki c'est l'OC de ma Bêta. Cet mini-histoire est le cadeau de Noël de ma bêta en question.

C'est une surprise donc elle n'est pas au courant et elle ne l'a pas corrigée, alors si il y a des fautes c'est normal Gomen !

J'espère qu'elle sera contente, j'ai fait ça hier soir jusque très tard (je vous dis même pas l'heure) et j'y ai mis tout mon cœur n.n

C'est à moitié une song-fic (juste pour la fin) et la chanson c'est "je l'aime à mourir", pas l'original, celle de Shakira.

Bref j'arrête mon blabla j'espère que ça vous plaira. Tout ceci est pour toi Morgane, je t'aime fort.

* * *

><p>POV ?<p>

Croyez-vous aux miracles ?

Beaucoup me diront non, je le sais, moi non plus je n'y croyais pas. Mais il y a de cela 10 ans j'ai fait une rencontre digne d'un miracle. Une rencontre le jour du réveillon, le 24 au soir. Et cette rencontre à changée le cour de mon existence.

Depuis mon arrivée au Rukongai ma vie est devenue un enfer, et cet enfer s'est transformé en routine.

J'ai commencé au 75ème district et j'ai voyagé de quartiers en quartiers, me perdant me retrouvant, ne faisant pas toujours de bonnes rencontres. À vrai dire je faisais plus de mauvaises rencontres que de bonnes. J'ai erré longtemps avec l'espoir d'un jour retrouver ma mère, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids, mes cheveux sont devenues ternes et sec, comme de la paille, j'ai perdu le sourire et avec, plusieurs sentiments. Je ne sais plus ce qu'est l'amitié, et encore moins l'amour, je suis froide et distante, je ne suis pas du tout sociable, je suis solitaire et bornée. Ma seule qualité est que je m'adapte à tout type de vie. À, oui, et je suis la cible des hollow très souvent, ce qui fait que l'on me fuit.

Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas la joie tous les jours et que je n'ai pas une vie aisée. Je ne m'en plains pas pour autant, je m'y suis habitué et je suis très bien seule.

Je vais vous raconter comment ma vie à pris un nouveau tournant et comment j'ai réappris ce qu'était la joie de vivre.

La jeune fille rentra dans l'auberge. Elle s'avança vers le comptoir et commanda une chambre.

« Votre nom s'il vous plaît. Demanda calmement la secrétaire.

_ Aki.

_ Aki comment, mademoiselle ?

_ Oh, hem, Aki suffira ! Expliqua doucement la jeune fille.

_ hum … Bien, chambre n°6 premier étage au bout du couloir à gauche.

_ Merci.

La dénommée Aki se retourna et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Une journée comme les autres. Sauf que ce soir elle dormirait dans un lit et pas à la belle étoile.

Elle se coucha, laissant son esprit divaguer, tentant de s'endormir.

Soudain, un cri transperça le calme de la nuit. Une fille hurlait que l'on vienne l'aider. Aki se leva précipitamment et regarda par la fenêtre d'où pouvait venir cet S.O.S. Elle découvrit avec surprise que la scène se passait juste devant ses yeux. Une fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, brune, vêtu d'un Kimono fleuri se faisait agresser par 2 hommes faisant 2 fois sa taille et 3 fois son poids. Personne n'intervenait. Alors elle sortit de l'auberge et se rendit au lieu dit. Elle prit une planche qui traînait devant une maison et assomma les 2 agresseurs.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut le visage de la jeune fille en question.

Et c'est à ce moment que sa vie bascula.

C'était une poupée, une petite poupée de porcelaine qui la regardait. Son teint pâle, ses pommettes légèrement roses, ses grands yeux bleus océan, qui semblaient avoir été peints, encadrés par des cils noirs, et si long. Ses lèvre couleurs sang donnaient envie de les dévorer. Cette gueule d'ange était entourée d'une chevelure rayonnante, couleur chocolat et ondulée. Elle semblait si innocente, si fragile avec sa silhouette frêle et sa peau douce.

Malheureusement dans son regard l'on voyait tellement de frayeur que l'on aurait envie de tuer la personne qui l'avait mis dans cette état. Elle n'était pas très grande et elle devait lever les yeux pour voir Aki. Des larmes naissaient au coins de ses yeux. Cela faisait vraiment de la peine. Son cœur se pinça.

Aki posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant de la rassurer. Elle la sentait trembler, et cela ne venait pas du froid d'hiver. Elle se pencha légèrement, tout doucement, comme si la mystérieuse poupée allait s'enfuir en courant.

Icelle fit la chose la plus improbable, elle ferma les yeux et sans prévenir s'élança dans les bras d'Aki, lui serrant la taille si fort qu'elle l'étouffait, pleurant à chaudes larmes, prise de spasmes incessants.

La sauveuse mis un temps ce rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Elle resta sans bouger, pétrifiée par ce geste désespéré de la part de la petite princesse. Jamais depuis son arrivée dans le Rukongai quelqu'un ne l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle referma ses bras maladroitement sur la brune sans trop la serrer, de peur de la briser.

Elles restèrent ainsi 10 minutes qui parurent des heures à Aki, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, l'étreinte de la poupée de porcelaine lui faisait un bien fou. Comme si son existence reprenait un sens, une bouffée de joie l'envahie : elle retrouvait enfin une raison de vivre. N'étant pas très douée pour consoler elle ne dit rien, n'étant pas très douée pour les étreintes elle n'encercla pas trop sa protégée.

Puis elle décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester là, les 2 autres menaçant de se réveiller d'un instant à un autre. Elle attrapa la princesse derrière les genoux et mis son 2ème bras dans son dos pour la porter, elle qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Elle la porta comme on porte une mariée, jusqu'au centre du village, qui était très animé en ce jour. Effectivement nous étions le 24 décembre : le réveillon de Noël. Il y avait une fête et beaucoup de monde s'étaient réunis dans la grande place. Plusieurs stands avaient été installés sur 2 allées parallèles menant au temple. Une sorte de fête foraine.

Aki reposa la poupée voyant que celle-ci ne pleurait plus. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus clair qu'auparavant.

« Merci beaucoup, je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé ! »

Fit-elle après être descendu des bras de sa sauveuse. Elle s'était inclinée et parlait avec énormément de reconnaissance. Cette réaction décrocha un petit sourire de la part d'Aki qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il y a longtemps que l'on ne l'avait plus remercié ainsi.

« Ce … Ce n'est rien voyons, j'ai fait ce qu'aurait fait n'importe qui ! »

Déclara Aki gênée.

« D'ailleurs, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Continua-t-elle.

« Natsumi ! Natsumi Hiroto !

Elle s'était relevée et arborait un superbe sourire. Rayonnant et chaleureux. Un sourire heureux.

« Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Aki. »

« Aki ? Juste Aki ? »

Icelle répondit d'un hochement de tête. Puis elle se retourna, il était temps pour elle de repartir, elle l'avait sauvée, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

« Pourquoi tu pars ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Je voulais aller sur la place pour voir les feux d'artifices et visiter les stands. Et puis maintenant que tu m'as sauvé, j'ai une dette envers toi. Je te suivrais jusqu'à ce que je la paye ! »

Tenta Natsumi d'une voix enfantine et enjouée, un vrai bonheur. Son sourire si sincère et naïf aurait fait craquer n'importe qui …

Mais voilà, Aki ne pouvait pas. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, au contraire elle l'aurait bien prise avec elle.

« Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas une vie pour une jeune fille pleine de joie qui à encore des jours heureux à écouler. T'emmener avec moi serait te mettre en danger. »

C'était claire et net. Aki n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de long discours.

« Mais … Je … tu es celle qui m'a sauvé, tu es la première personne à s'être occupée de moi comme ça. Tu m'as consolé et aidé, laisse moi une chance de te remercier ! Je t'en prie ! »

Un nœud se serra dans la gorge d'Aki. Elle ne pourrait pas lui dire non. Elles visiterons la fête sur la grande place puis elle l'endormirait dans son lit à l'auberge avant de partir. Elle aura égayée sa vie, même pour quelques heures, elle aura été le rayon de soleil.

Natsumi fut surprise quand Aki lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers la place. Et puis elle se remit à sourire, elle ne serait plus toute seule.

Elles commencèrent par la pêche au poisson rouge. La petite brune ne réussit pas à en attraper un seule alors Aki lui donna le sien. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent devant le stand des barbes à papa, du tir à la carabine – qui valu un jolie chat en peluche pour la princesse, ayant été remporté par la plus grande.

Elles finirent leur tour devant un stand de bijoux, qui attira l'attention de Natsumi. Elle acheta un collier double. Ceux qui sont par deux et dont chacun détient la moitié du cœur. Elle le partagea avec Aki et lui fit promettre de toujours le porter.

Vers 23h30 la plus jeune emporta l'autre vers une colline non-loin du village et qui donnait une vue extraordinaire sur la région.

Aki s'allongea tandis que Natsumi cueillait les fleurs autour d'elle. Celle-ci demanda soudain :

« Dit, Aki, tu sais quel jour on est ?

_ Non

_ On est le 24 décembre.

_ Peut-être.

_ Et tu sais ce qu'on fête le 24 au soir ?

_ Non.

_ On fête Noël ! »

S'exclama Natsumi en lançant les fleurs au-dessus d'elles.

Aki tourna la tête laissant ses cheveux blés recouvrirent le sol vert. Son visage n'exprimait aucune expressions. Elle ne répondit pas.

_ Tu sais pas ce que c'est Noël ?

_ Non.

_ C'est une fête on l'on mange de la dinde, des bûches de noël, tu sais les glaces, du chocolat, tous ça bien au chaud autour d'une cheminée avec toute la famille. Et puis on décors le sapin pour que le Père noël y déposent les cadeaux. Et puis il neige aussi … »

Elle avait autant d'étoiles dans les yeux que le ciel en racontant cela. Comme si c'était un rêve qu'elle voulait réaliser.

Elle était si joyeuse de raconter cela. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec sa famille à réveillonner ?

« Dis tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Ronchonna la jolie poupée les mains sur les hanches et une fausse moue mécontente sur le visage.

Aki sourit une nouvelle fois. Cette petite était amusante avec ses mimiques et très attachante.

« Oui oui, je t'écoute. Mais si c'est si génial que cela pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ce soir ? »

Aki recula sous la surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa nouvelle amie lui pose cette question. Elle se renfrogna et fit avec une voix triste et basse :

« C'est parce que je … Je me suis enfuis de chez moi ce matin. Mais ce n'est pas important, je préfère être ici avec toi que là-bas avec eux. »

Son sourire sonnait tellement faux qu'il fit mal au cœur d'Aki. Au moins elle était sincère. Ne voulant pas la blesser plus elle se retourna et regarda le ciel.

« Tu sais quand j'étais petite je voulais être la fée des rêves ! »

Continua la petite princesse.

« La fée des rêves ! Pourquoi ça ?

_ Et bien comme ça j'aurais pu effacer tous les cauchemars et les transformer en rêves. Après la mort de ma mère mon petit frère à commencé à faire beaucoup de cauchemars, et je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre toute les nuits crier. Je voulais qu'il puisse de nouveau dormir, car sa santé se détériorait au fil des jours. Et puis il aurait pu être plus heureux, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Je voulais aller en haut du ciel * et voler librement comme les oiseaux. »

Sa voix tremblait, elle était au bord des larmes. Aki fut prise d'une soudaine panique. Elle ne voulait qu'elle soit triste, elle ne voulait plus la voire pleurer. Elle se leva, sans que Natsumi ne s'en rende compte puis se plaça derrière elle pour enfin l'enlacer dans le dos et poser son menton sur son épaule. Elle lui murmura pour la rassurer :

« Tu sais, tu n'es peut-être pas devenu une fée mais tu as tout de même fait de ma journée un rêve merveilleux. Alors ne soit pas triste, car seul ton sourire suffit à nous faire rêver. »

Natsumi ne réagit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées. Aki qui semblait si froide et distante tentait à nouveau de la consoler. Pour elle aussi cette fin de journée avait été un doux rêve, une magnifique réalité. Elle posa sa tête sur celle de son aînée et souffla un « merci » presque inaudible.

À minuit pile les feux d'artifices furent envoyés dans les cieux. Et ce fut un ballet de couleurs vives et joyeuses, comme Natsumi, qui défilèrent devant leurs yeux. Elle aurait tant voulu être comme eux et voler dans la nuit. Malheureusement pour être libre elle avait dû s'enfuir. Et elle ne volait pas.

« Et pourtant tu es aussi rayonnante qu'eux dans l'obscurité. »

Compléta Aki comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de sa princesse.

Et puis il fut l'heure de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour il se mit à neiger ce qui emplit la poupée d'énergie. Elle sautillait, courait, rigolait et emportait Aki dans cette joie de vivre unique.

* * *

><p>Elles se couchèrent toutes deux dans le petit lit de la chambre n°6, la petite brune dans les bras de la grande blonde.<p>

Dans le milieu de la nuit Aki se leva.

_Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui_

_Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits_

_je l'aime à mourir._

Ellese sentait plus forte, comme si la jeune princesse lui avait transmis son énergie. Elle se sentait capable de tout. De tout faire pour elle. Elle souriait. Cette fille était un don du ciel.

Elle pouvait repartir tranquille, sa princesse veillait sur elle, et elle veillait sur sa princesse.

De loin, bien sur mais il s'était créé un lien entre elles si fort que rien ne pourrait le briser.

_Vous pouvez détruire tous ce qu'il vous plaira _

_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras_

_Pour tout reconstruire_

_Pour tout reconstruire_

_Je l'aime à mourir._

Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de sa vie. L'espace d'une soirée et le temps s'était arrêté pour les laisser s'amuser et reprendre goût à la vie. Son existence prenait enfin un sens.

Celui d'un jour la retrouver, quand elles pourrons enfin être toutes les deux sans dangers, sans qu'un hollow fasse de leur histoire un conte tragique.

_Elle a gommé les chiffres_

_Des horloges du quartier_

_Elle a fait de ma vie _

_Des cocottes en papier _

_Des éclats de rire._

Maintenant elle dormait paisiblement, la fée des rêves était passée. Elle n'attendrait pas qu'elle se réveille pour lui annoncé qu'elle repartait sans elle. Non elle partirait avant. C'est lâche mais c'est mieux.

_Elle a bâtit des ponts entre nous et le ciel_

_Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle_

_Ne veut pas dormir_

_Ne veut pas dormir_

_Je l'aime à mourir._

Elle remit sa cape sur sa tête, embrassa le front de sa princesse, remonta ses couvertures et lui laissa de l'argent dans une bourse de cuir avant de refermer la porte tout doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller.

Elle sortit de l'auberge, le soleil commençait alors à ce lever. Elle serra très fort son collier, la moitié de cœur qu'elle partageait avec Natsumi. Elle avait définitivement laissé une partie de son cœur à cette jeune princesse. Elle ne l'oublierait pas.

Tout à coup un cri retentit dans la campagne où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas très loin encore de l'auberge et elle entendit parfaitement ce que Natsumi hurla, probablement du balcon.

« Aki, attends moi, je te retrouverais même si je dois te chercher 100 ans je te retrouverais, retiens bien ça, c'est une promesse ! Tu vas me manquer, ne m'oublie pas ! »

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui_

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_De la vie, de l'amour aussi._

_**« Je ne t'oublierais pas Natsumi, toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voila, Joyeux noël à tous !<strong>_

_**J'espère que cela vous à plu :) Et surtout Morgane, c'est quand même pour elle ^^  
><strong>_

_**Bisou  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 8 Partie 1

Hello les gens ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (enfin la 1ère partie) !

Bon je préviens, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions :/ Mais il y en aura dans la prochaine partie, PROMIT ! ^^

Bonne lecture et merci pour les review :)

Pour Elle

Chapitre 8 – Sayonara. Partie 1.

**POV** Cléa.

J'exige le droit de descendre ! Je VEUX descendre de là et tout de suite. TOUT DE SUITE !

« Arrête de bouger comme ça Hana-Haru-chan ! On est presque arrivés !

_ Fais-moi descendre Kira Izuru, je vais vomir.

_ Hein ? Tu vas … Vomir ?

_ Dégueuler, gerber, déglutir, ch'ais pas moi !

_ Ah ! » Il me fit enfin redescendre de son dos.

Non mais quelle bande de détraqués. Franchement, je voulais pas y aller moi à cette fête. Déjà que Matsumoto m'a kidnappée, oui ! Kidnappée ! C'est une honte ! Elle m'a coiffée, maquillée, habillée, comme si c'était mon mariage. Mais ce n'est pas un mariage, c'est un enterrement ! Bouhouhou.

Bref, ensuite, c'est Kira qui m'a enlevée. Et j'ai fini sur son dos, à devoir ressortir l'excuse du : « Je vais vomir » pour pouvoir descendre. Si c'est pas malheureux. Je vais porter plainte. Séquestration de mineure, maltraitance de mineure et kidnapping de folle enragée, exploitée par son propre frère, dans des plans foireux.

Je veux pas rentrer ! Pourquoi moi … Bah, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix non plus. Matsumoto passe devant, suivie de Gin, de Kira et enfin de moi.

WTF.

What The Fuck.

Le monde ici. J'y crois pas. La salle est décorée comme si le roi du monde venait – il y a un roi à la Soul Society ? Le tapis rouge, les guirlandes de noël (?), le banquet dressé sur la droite, un grand sapin d'au moins 6 mètres au fond à gauche, des serveurs un peu partout, des rubans rouges parcourant la salle sur tous les murs … OUAH ! Attendez, ils fêtent Noël ou la venue de personnes importantes ?

« Bon, petite fleur, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux mais ne va pas trop embêter tout le monde, sinon c'est encore sur moi que ça va retomber, et surtout tu n'oublies pas d'occuper Hitsugaya. A 21 heures Rangiku et moi nous nous en allons. Ah oui et pas de scandale avec Hinamorie ! » Me dit Gin.

_ Mais tu sais bien que c'est la lune que tu me demandes là !

Il me regarde malicieusement et s'en va sans un mot, craignant que le capitaine Hitsugaya ne les surprennent. Je me retrouve donc toute seule avec Kira, entre tous ces shinigamis de malheur.

«Atchoum » Et voilà que j'attrape un rhume. Décidément ce n'est pas mon jour de chance. Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas un rhume mais une allergie que j'ai choppé, une allergie au shinigamis ! Atchoum !

Oh mais qui voilà en kimono rose et bleu, n'est-ce pas mon grand amour ? Kimono rose, chignon recouvert d'un « truc non identifié ressemblant fortement à un bout de tissu trouvé je sais pas où et je veux pas savoir » des yeux marron, une expression niaise collée au visage – de la chirurgie esthétique peut-être ? Bref, vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit d'Hinamorie. Et elle se dirige vers nous (Kira et moi). Mais oui, c'est cela, tu as cru Hina-Moche* Je te laisserais pas approcher Mon Kira-Chou d'abord ! Un plan, vite il faut que je trouve une idée pour l'éloigner et m'en débarrasser – et l'embêter aussi t'en que j'y suis ! Ah j'ai trouvé.

« Oh Kira, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime » Je crie avant de me jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Mouahaha vous verriez la tête de cette cruche.

Attendez.

Je suis en train d'embrasser Kira Izuru, vice-capitaine de la 3ème division et accroc à Hinamorie Momo.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

La bonne blague.

Je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à me pendre. Ouais, c'est pas bête ça. Ou alors je vais à la 12ème et je bois toutes les boissons/potions/poison… que je trouve. Et pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? J'ai rien fait de mal ? Bon d'accord j'ai fait croire que Kira m'avait demandée en mariage pour faire rager Hinamorie et je l'ai EMBRASSE.

Je me recule rapidement sans un regard, je vais vers le buffet et je prends le premier verre de saké que je trouve. Puis 2 puis 3. Et là j'arrête : j'ai la tête qui tourne. Tout le monde me regarde toujours. Mais arrêtez-euh !

Ils me regardent bizarrement … Aurais-je parlé tout haut ? À en voir leur tronche, oui. Je leur fais coucou de la main un grand sourire gêné aux lèvres. J'entends un raclement de gorge. Mais ne serait-ce pas notre ami Kuchiki ? Tiens, pourquoi a-t-il sa main sur la garde de ce chère Senbonzakura ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de danger à l'horizon ? Et pourquoi il me regarde méchamment ?

Bon d'accord j'arrête de faire celle qui n'a rien compris. Il a grogné pour que les shinigamis retournent à leurs occupations, il a sa main sur son zampakuto parce que JE suis un danger public et il me regarde méchamment parce que j'ai ENCORE fait une gaffe. Mais c'était pour faire enrager Hinamorie ! Hé hé, il faut arrêter de voir le mauvais côté des choses !

Je ne sais pas qui est cette famille si importante pour que tous les shinigamis soient conviés à assister à ce banquet. Enfin pour l'instant ils ne sont pas arrivés, alors je peux m'amuser. Ah non, je crois que je vais me calmer tout compte fait. À ma droite il y a un Kuchiki pas très commode, à ma gauche un Kempachi, qui ne m'a pas reconnue, mais, sait-on jamais ! Et devant un certain nabot aux cheveux décolorés discute avec … Aizen. Je me méfie de lui, je ne sais pas du tout dans qu'elle période de Bleach je me trouve, il peut trahir demain comme dans 100 ans. Enfin pas demain, il faudrait qu'Ichigo soit arrivé avec toute sa clique. Mais on ne sait jamais, il a réussi à embobiner tout le monde jusqu'ici, je crois même qu'avec Gin et Tosen nous sommes les seuls à ne pas être ensorcelés.

J'ai toujours un verre à la main, mais cette fois d'orangeade. Je me trouve à côté du buffet, à parler avec un shinigamis de la 2ème division nommé Kiyama … euh je sais plus son nom de famille …

je crois qu'il y a « ro » ou « to » … Ça y est, j'ai trouvé, c'est Kiyama Hiroto ! Ah mais non, lui c'est le beau gosse d'Inazuma eleven …C'est pas grave, on va l'appeler comme ça.

« … Tu crois pas, Hana-Chan ? » Un, de quoi, qui me parle ? À oui, c'est notre super buteur de l'équipe Raimon, notre ami Hiroto ! Euh … de quoi parlait-il déjà ?

_ Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Oui, oui ! Je réponds comme si j'avais suivi la conversation.

_ Donc je disais que … »

Bon, c'est cool ce qu'il raconte – enfin, je crois ? - mais je ne sais toujours pas qui sont les invités. Je vais aller demander au capitaine Ukitake, il doit savoir, lui. En plus il est gentil. Je prends Hiroto par la main en plein milieu de sa phrase et je l'emporte avec moi vers la personne qui me donnera des réponses.

« Hé, Hana-Chan !

_ C'est Hana-Haru … euh … » C'est quoi mon nom de famille déjà ? Ah oui, j'en ai pas ! Mais quel abruti cet Ichimaru ! C'est bien beau d'inventer un nom pourri, mais faudrait-il encore trouver un nom de famille ! Je vais pas dire Mikuru, c'est le vrai ! … Ichimaru ! Mon nom de famille est Ichimaru, je suis la sœur de Gin ! Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête. Donc je reprends :

_ C'est Hana-Haru Ichimaru pour toi ! Je fais en me retournant, imitant la voix d'Hitsugaya les mains sur les hanches. Et il se met à rigoler, moi aussi. Puis il s'arrête net en regardant derrière moi. Non, pas encore !

_ Dis donc, Ichimaru, ça t'amuse de m'imiter ! Gronde une voix dans mon dos. Cette fois encore je vais me faire enguirlander. Pour pas changer. Mais non, le destin joue en ma faveur à ce moment et mon sauveur débarque un sourire guilleret et chaleureux, les mains dans ses manches de Kimono et sa longue chevelure blanche.

_ Petit capitaine, détendez-vous, ce n'est qu'une enfant voyons … Et puis les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Je souffle un bon coup et redescends mes épaules. Sauvée par le gong.

« Capitaine Ukitake, je vous cherchais ! Je m'écrie, me rappelant enfin ce pourquoi je courais en trimbalant Hiroto.

_ Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle Ichimaru ?

_ Hana-Haru, ça suffira merci. » Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle Ichimaru, ce n'est pas mon nom.

_ Excusez-moi Hana-Haru. Que vouliez-vous savoir ?

_ Qui sont ces « invités » ? Je demande incrédule devant la chute des trois shinigamis.

_ Tu … Tu viens ici sans même savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Mais c'est impossible, tout le monde est au courant de la venue de la famille royale de la Soul Society ! S'écrie mon 'ami' le shinigamis de la 2ème.

_ C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de venir, je chuchote en tournant la tête.

_ Bon, toujours est-il qu'il ne faut pas faire la moindre idiotie, la moindre erreur peut être fatale.

_ Hum, hum... je fais comme si je n'étais pas visée.

« La famille royale est arrivée. Je vous prie de venir vous réunir devant l'entrée. »

Expliqua le capitaine commandant dans un micro. Il était vêtu d'un joli costume noir et blanc. En fait tous les homme/ Nounours (voire Komamura) étaient ainsi. Oh les pingouins.

Cette fois c'est Hiroto qui me prend par la main et m'emmène vers le grand tapis rouge bordé d'or qui est déroulé au milieu de la salle. Nous slalomons entre les shinigamis, manquant de renverser des verres et bien des personnes. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à s'être avancés vers le tapis, tous les gens s'y rendent, se mettant sur une même ligne, droit comme des piquets, comme si la reine d'Angleterre leur rendait visite. Quoique, je pense que le roi et la reine qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver y ressemblent fortement. Ils sont peut-être même plus vieux que le Papy Yama !

« Tu t'inclines quand ils passent devant toi d'accord ! Fais-moi une démo vite fait pour voir. Non, ton dos doit être droit, et tes pieds, collent tes pieds, on dirait que t'as un ballai dans le hum … pardon. Bref, tu fais comme moi Ok ? M'explique mon footballeur préféré.

_ Ça y est ils arrivent ! » s'écrie un homme en revenant de la porte d'entré. Pas trop tôt. 2 gardes ouvrent cette même porte de l'extérieur et se positionnent de chaque côté, tenant les 2 battants. Puis c'est une dizaine d'hommes en tenue de samouraï traditionnelle. C'est impressionnant. Ils dégagent une telle aura de force et d'autorité que j'en suis scotchée. Ils marchent tous en même temps, le même pied devant le même derrière. Leurs bras se balancent au rythme de leurs pas et le bruit du cliquetis de leurs armures est effrayant. Ils sont à 15 mètres environ de l'entrée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent soudain, se retournent et dans un même mouvement se rangent sur le côté, éparpillés au mètre près sur toute la longueur du tapis. C'est la garde royale. Il y en a une à 3 personnes sur ma gauche. Je regarde la porte et vois soudain s'avancer un homme à peine plus vieux que le capitaine commandant, habillé de rouge et de blanc, une moustache noire parfaitement taillée, et des cheveux que je devine longs, remontés sur sa tête par une coiffure traditionnelle, entourée d'un bandeau rouge. Son kimono est en fait une parure sensée représenter des scènes de guerre et de victoire. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir le même. Il a le visage dur et sévère, le visage d'une personne ayant remporté des batailles. Il ne fait pas très vieux, mais a un charisme à couper le souffle. C'est le roi.

Je suis tellement prise dans mon admiration que j'en oublie de m'incliner. Alors Shuuya me prend la main - une nouvelle fois - et me fait me baisser. Il passe devant nous. Je sens son regard sur les rangées de shinigamis. Un regard pesant, le genre de regard que même Kuchiki n'arrive pas à faire, c'est dire !

Puis nous nous relevons. Une nouvelle personne arrive. Cette fois c'est une femme, aux cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon très complexe, laissant des mèches ondulées retomber sur ses épaules. Elle a un maquillage bien trop chargé, et pour être franche, moche. Elle porte une longue robe rouge et noire, sous laquelle on devine un corps maigre. Elle a la même peau blanche que son mari. Car oui, c'est la reine. Elle s'avance dans une élégance sans égale. Ce doit être une sacrée mégère. Je ne voudrais pas l'avoir comme belle-mère ! Elle est sûrement du genre maniaque. Je m'incline une nouvelle fois.

C'est au tour d'une jeune fille d'entrer. Je pense qu'elle est plus jeune que moi, physiquement je veux dire. Sa beauté est à nous crever les yeux. Parlons-en de ses yeux bleu océan, dans lequel on aimerait se noyer tellement ils sont paradisiaques. De grand yeux océan tropical. Et le tout encadré d'un visage enfantin et rieur, d'une chevelure blé aux reflets or et de simples barrettes papillon. Une vraie fleur des îles. Tout le contraire de moi, quand on y pense. Elle est menue et élancée, quand elle marche ses boucles se balancent dans les airs. Je m'incline avec le plus grand des respects envers une si adorable fille. Et puis la dernière personne entre. C'est un jeune homme un peu plus grand que moi, comme Hiroto. Il a les mêmes cheveux que son père : noirs, lisses mais courts, jusqu'aux oreilles. Il a malgré tout les yeux bleu, mais bleu nuit, pas comme sa sœur ni le capitaine Hitsugaya, ce qui lui donne un air froid et distant tout de même. Il a les sourcils froncés et une cicatrice à côté de son œil droit.

Je reste bête quand tout le monde retourne à ses occupations. Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de discours, rien !

« Bah, t'as l'air toute retournée toi ! Demande mon joueur de génie.

_ C'est pas tous les jours que je vois ça.

_ Vraiment. Il hausse les épaules. Moi je commence à être habitué avec les visites de capitaines.

Je me mets à lui rire au nez. C'est la meilleure. Le jour ou je m'inclinerais devant un capitaine, il faudra m'emmener à l'asile, non euthanasiez moi, ça ira plus vite.

_ T'es un marrant toi ! Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut aller s'asseoir à table, non ? Tu viens à côté de moi n'est ce pas. »

Qui sait où je pourrais me retrouver … Entre Hinamorie et Kuchiki ! Le comble ! Nous nous asseyons sur la table du milieu, elle doit mesurer 25mètres au moins ! Hiroto m'explique qu'il fait partie de la famille Shihouin.

Il est à ma gauche, à ma droite il y a Kira. En face de moi il n'y a pour l'instant personne, mais j'ai entendu qu'Aizen s'y installerait bientôt.

Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus mal, décidément il fallait qu'on me gâche ma journée jusqu'au bout.

J'ai en face de moi Hinamorie, à sa droite (ma gauche) il y a Hitsugaya et à sa droite Aizen.

La température est descendue de 10 degrés et je n'écoute rien de ce que m'explique mon adorable footballeur. Et si c'était Aizen ? Et si c'était lui qui était intervenu ce jour là, et si c'était lui qui avait tué Floriane ? ! Non, c'est impossible onii-chan aurait été au courant et me l'aurait dit. Il ne m'aurait alors pas laissée espérer la retrouver. Il n'aurait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis pourquoi Aizen aurait fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? Une voix dans mon esprit me crie :

« Tu attires les hollow, c'est pour toi qu'il était venu … »

Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis pire qu'ennuyante, et faible, qu'aurait-il fait de moi, à part une servante gaffeuse et maladroite (Kuchiki en est témoin) ? J'enfonce mes ongles dans le bois de ma chaise, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi chercher des excuses à une personnes comme Aizen ?

Je suis pathétique. De toute façon je ne pleurerais pas. Je fais mal à Gin quand je pleure. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit, je doute fort que de la où il est il ne ressente la moindre douleur – peut-être celle du bureau qu'il se prend dans le dos faute de place, ou parce qu'il est trop occupé à déshabiller Matsumoto pour se diriger correctement.

Au fond, ces shinigamis sont tous des hypocrites, ils savent qu'un traite se cache parmi eux, ils ne savent cependant toujours pas l'identité du meurtrier de la petite humaine sans reatsu. Pathétique. Inconscient. Je les hais. Aizen le roi de l'illusion, Hitsugaya capable de tuer pour sa Momo, Kuchiki et sa fierté qui a failli lui coûter sa sœur (enfin pas encore mais dans pas longtemps) Soi Fon et son dévouement, Kurotsushi qui sacrifie ses propres hommes et qui maltraite sa 'fille', Tosen, traître, Komamura pacifiste trahi, Ukitake à qui il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps et trop gentille pour être sans défaut ou sans face cachée, Shunsui qui suivrait Ukitake jusque dans la mort, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, Papy, qui prend pas toujours les bonnes décisions, la folle de Unohana qui cache un sadisme presque aussi grand que celui de Kurotsushi, Kempachi … no comment et Gin.

Mes muscles sont tellement contractés que ma blessure au flan me fait mal. Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter un gémissement de douleur. Hiroto s'en aperçoit.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Hana-Haru ?

_ Hum … Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Parce que tu me serres tellement la main que tu en trembles. »

Ah oui, je ne lui ai pas lâché la main. Je le lâche précipitamment en m'excusant. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Vite.

« Oh, regardez capitaine ils apportent l'entrée. »

Tiens ça faisait longtemps. Mon amour comme la mélodie de ta voie ressemble à celle d'un garçon qui mue … Mais elle peut pas la fermer, on l'a tous vue l'entrée, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on l'attend ! Hitsugaya n'a rien dit pour l'instant. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

POV Kiyama Ataro (car c'est son vrai nom, il n'y a que Cléa qui l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle le confond avec le Hiroto Kiyama d'Inazuma Eleven)

Je l'aime bien cette fille en fait. Au début je croyais qu'elle serait comme Ichimaru, mais je me suis trompé, elle est encore plus gamine. Et un peu moins sournoise aussi. Mais elle est sympa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle n'apprécie pas Kuchiki Byakuya. Elle me serrait très fort la main comme si le voir la mettait en colère. Ou bien je me trompe mais il y a bien quelque chose … Bon c'est pas le tout mais je commence à m'ennuyer moi … Entre une Hana-Haru qui regarde fixement et pas très gentiment Hinamorie, un Hitsugaya qui regarde Hana-Haru suspicieusement comme si au moindre faux pas il allait lui sauter dessus et la manger tout cru. Un Aizen toujours aussi joyeux, une Hinamorie qui boit ses paroles comme Matsumoto boirait du saké et enfin un Byakuya Kuchiki qui garde ma voisine dans sa ligne de mire, prêt à sortir Senbonzakura. Elle n'a pas l'air très aimée des capitaines. Enfin Gin non plus. L'entrée arrive, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je me jette sur mon assiette et 5 minutes plus tard il n'en reste plus une miette (la nourriture, hein, pas l'assiette, elle est trop dure parce que sinon j'aurais aimé savoir son goût … )

Les discussions vont de bon train, Aizen raconte son entrée à l'académie sous l'oreille plus qu'attentive de sa vice-capitaine. Il est vraiment sympa, il est très gentil avec tout le monde et est toujours là quand on a un problème. Si je l'avais connu avant j'aurais sûrement rejoint sa division … Et puis Hinamorie n'est pas mal non plus …

« Pourquoi tu reluques l'autre mocheté comme ça toi ! » S'exclame alors Hana-Haru. Elle paraît très, mais alors très, en colère. Elle a pas l'air de l'aimer, elle non plus.

« Euh … bah je me disais que ... euh … Elle ressemble à ma cousine ! » Hé hé, je suis trop fort pour trouver des excuses, vive moi !

Ouais, bon, elle a pas l'air très convaincue. Mais j'ai la solution, je suis le meilleur dragueur de la Soul Society. Bon d'accord, de la 2ème division. Comment ça et encore ? Nan mais faut pas pousser Papy Yama dans les orties, JE SUIS UN DIEU !

Donc on passe au plan B, je lui fais THE compliment, elle tombe dans le panneau et aux oubliettes le « Pourquoi tu reluques l'autre mocheté comme ça … ? » I am the best of the world.

« Tu sais que tu as un super décolleté Hana-Haru … » Je lui fais avec un sourire plus que charmeur et le regard accompagnant le tout.

_ C'est vrai, tu trouves ! Crie-t-elle en se levant. Je pensais pas que ça aurait un tel effet ! Elle a des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire … sadique ? Elle se tourne vers Hinamorie les mains sur les hanches et je comprends mieux sa réaction après les mots qu'elle lui adresse :

_ T'as vu ça la greluche, je suis plus belle que toi et j'ai des seins bien plus gros que les tiens, t'en as la preuve tu peux pas nier. Te cherches pas d'excuses, t'es moche : on y peut rien ! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, je suis la meilleure ! »

_ Ahem. » Toussote Kuchiki. Devant son speach tout le monde s'est tu et s'est retourné vers elle et beaucoup la regardent de travers, Hinamorie est assez aimée parmi les shinigamis.

_ Quoi, c'est vrai ? » Demande Hana. « Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je me rassois et je la ferme jusqu'à la fin du repas. »

Liant le geste à la parole, elle retrouve sa chaise et lance un dernier :

« N'empêche que j'ai raison. » Déterminée, elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et regarde derrière elle.

Je suis son regard et tombe sur la porte de sortie. Elle soupire et se décontracte avant de se retourner à nouveau. Elle repousse son assiette, se tourne vers moi et me demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'histoire d'une petite humaine qui aurait été tuée par un capitaine ? »

Quoi ? Comment ça une humaine tuée par un capitaine ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout simplement impossible. Et puis j'aurais été au courant.

« C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! S'exclame alors Hitsugaya qui n'avait dit mots depuis le début du repas, se contentant de regarder. Aizen aussi la regarde intensément.

Il me semble qu'elle ait ressorti du placard un sujet sensible ...

* * *

><p>* Hina-moche est un super surnom donné par <span>Lurichio-chan<span> !

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas compris n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

A bientôt dans la suite du chapitre 8 (qui ne s'annonce pas toute rose, mais je pense que vous l'avez deviné ^^)

Bisous !


	10. Chapter 8 2ème partie

Hello les gens ! Et oui me revoilà après une looooongue absence mais pour compenser, voilà un loooooooong chapitre !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, vous pouvez me taper ^^' D'ailleurs voici un petit mot de mon adorable bêta pour nous excuser :

Coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'absence de chapitres, car faut pas croire mais toute la faute ne revient pas à Haru ! On va dire qu'on s'est partagé le retard... En fait on a pas pu se voir, eh oui, les punitions où on est privés d'ordi tombent TOUJOURS au mauvais moment ! Et les pannes d'ordi au CDI aussi... -" Bref je redonne le clavier à l'auteure et encore désolée pour le retard !

Alooors, comme je l'avais dit un peu plus tôt ce chapitre est assez sérieux (même un peu trop) mais ce n'est que le début, car les prochains ne seront pas mieux ... Donc si vous ne comprenez pas tout n'hésitez pas à me demander ;)

IMPORTANT : j'incruste de nouveaux personnages (la famille royale) et je sais qu'il y en a une dans le manga, mais je l'ai complètement changée.

Retenez bien que ces OC sont importants pour la suite de l'histoire, il n'y en a pas énormément mais un ou deux autres feront leur apparition plus tard et seront plus ou moins importants.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pour elle<strong>

Chapitre 8 2ème partie.

POV extérieur.

« Je peux juste savoir ce qui se passe ? Vous allez pas vous regarder en chien de faïence toute la soirée ! » S'exclama au bout de 10 minutes de silence le brun à la gauche de Cléa.

« Ce que je sais, c'est que vous les capitaines, êtes une bande d'incapables ! Il y a des mois que vous savez qu'un des vôtres a tué une humaine innocente. Et vous ne faites rien, rien du tout. Comme si cela était normal. »

Cléa était étrangement clame. C'était plutôt ça qui était anormal. Elle regardait Hitsugaya dans les yeux, la voix monotone, le visage figé dans une expression qui se voulait impassible. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, que ce qu'elle faisait était très dangereux et qu'après avoir déballé son sac elle devrait s'en aller. Mais c'était le seul moyen d'en savoir un peu plus avant de repartir à la recherche de Floriane. Elle récolterait le maximum d'information et s'en irait comme une lâche. Elle abandonnerait Gin. Elle s'était de toute façon promis de ne plus s'accrocher à qui que ce soit, par peur de revivre le même enfer qu'elle avait vécu après la mort de sa meilleure amie. Et tant pis pour Hitsugaya, il était à ce moment le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait tellement agacé tous les gens que même Kira l'oublierait au bout d'une semaine. Personne n'irait à sa recherche, ils étaient tous mieux sans elle. Voilà pourquoi elle était calme. Car une fois qu'elle se serait bien énervée elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

« Ne traite pas le capitaine Aizen d'incapable, Ichimaru ! Il n'a pas tué d'humaine. C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi ! Tu accuses des capitaines loyaux sans preuves alors que la personne la plus capable de commettre ce crime est ton sois-disant frère. Avec ses tours sournois, il est sans pitié et se joue des sentiments de tout le monde. Il t'a même laissée toute seule ici, il se sert de toi. Il n'a aucun sentiment, il est plus que détestable. S'il y a un assassin ici, c'est bien lui ! S'emporta Hinamorie.

Le sang de la jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes ne fit qu'un tour. Ce ne pouvait être Gin. Pas son Gin onii-chan. C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Tous crurent qu'elle allait se jeter sur Momo pour l'étrangler après ce qu'elle avait osé dire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire. Il virent tous la lueur de doute qui passa dans ses yeux à ce moment. Mais celle-ci disparut bien vite et son regard se durcit.

« Boucle-la, Hinamorie. Tu viens de battre le record du nombre de conneries débitées en trente secondes. » Son ton platonique surprit une fois de plus. Son caractère laissait penser qu'elle s'emportait rapidement... Ou pas.

« Que … Ichimaru … ! »

_ Je ne porte pas le nom de Gin. Mets-toi ça dans la tête.

_ Ce que je te dis est la vérité. Tu lui voues une confiance aveugle. Il peut te faire faire ce qu'il veut sans que tu ne bronches. Je ne fais que t'ouvrir les yeux. » Expliqua plus calmement la vice-capitaine de la 5ème.

_ Venant de toi, ça m'étonne. Qu'est ce que tu sais de la relation que moi et Gin onii-chan entretenons ? Je sais très bien comment il est, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire un récapitulatif de ses défauts. Je pourrais faire le tien aussi, tu crois pas ? Il NE L'A PAS TUEE. Au contraire, c'est lui qui m'a aidée quand j'en avais besoin. Il n'est pas si dénué de sentiments que ça, tu sais. Et il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. » Son ton toujours aussi calme en devenait effrayant.

Kira se retenait pour ne pas la pincer histoire de la réveiller. Peut-être était-elle sous le choc … Mais quel choc ? Le fait que Gin se serve d'elle ? Lui-même n'était pas sur de la sincérité des sentiments de son capitaine envers sa jeune sœur. Et puis était-elle vraiment sa sœur ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, Matsumoto qui avait pourtant grandi avec lui ne la connaissait pas, personne ne semblait se rappeler d'une sois-disant Hana-Haru Ichimaru. Et comment diable pouvait-elle être au courant d'une affaire de haute importance sur des capitaines ! Elle qui n'était même pas shinigami !

De plus, cette histoire, si il en croyait les dires, semblait être récente. Comment expliquer alors qu'Hana-Haru connaisse la jeune humaine tuée ? A moins qu'elle ne soit morte récemment elle aussi, mais elle aurait perdu tous ses souvenirs ! Qui est vraiment Hana-Haru ?

« Mais … tu ne comprends pas qu'il joue avec tes sentiments … ? » Reprit Hinamorie un air de pitié faisant froncer les sourcils de la petite fleur.

« Je me passerais de ta pitié Hinamorie ! » Et pour la première fois de la soirée son ton monta.

_ Je sais très bien comment est Gin, et si il joue avec mes sentiments, je m'en contre-fiche …

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, cela fait toujours mal de se savoir trahie. Tu le ressens, ce pincement au cœur parce que tu sais qu'elle a raison Hana-Chan. Tu ne t'en fiches pas.

_ Il suffit ! Ce qui fait le plus mal dans cette histoire c'est que c'est un capitaine comme vous qui me fait la morale, que c'est un salaud comme vous Aizen, qui me parle de trahison ! Et ne faites pas cette tête ! Je connais assez de choses sur vous tous pour vous faire chanter pendant les 100 prochaines années. Je suis bien plus au courant que vous ne pourriez le penser ! Alors ne faites pas l'innocent et ne me balancez pas un cours sur la trahison, je m'en fiche encore plus que de savoir que Gin Onii-chan se sert de moi. Je le sais ça. Ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que vous et votre incapable de Vice-capitaine doivent venir « m'ouvrir les yeux » sur quelque chose qui se voit comme le pif au milieu de la figure. Il n'a qu'à se servir de moi, ça tombe bien je fais pareil ! Mais si vous voulez bien nous allons revenir à notre sujet de discussion principale : la mort de Floriane par les mains d'un capitaine, qui n'est pas Gin Ichimaru pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas capté ! »

Ca y est toute sa colère et sa frustration retenues étaient sorties. Elle avait hurlé sa rage, consciente et sûre d'elle des informations qu'elle avouait à demi-mots (la trahison d'Aizen qu'il avait été le seul à comprendre bien évidement). Sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait était très dangereux, elle n'avait pas accepté le fait qu'il traite Gin de tous les noms et le fait qu'elle se serve de lui n'était que du bluff. Au contraire, c'était lui qui c'était proposé de l'accompagner, elle pouvait partir quand bon lui semblait, elle était libre. Non ? Bien sur qu'elle avait mal de se savoir un simple pion sur le jeu d'échec géant qu'était la vie de Gin Ichimaru. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, on parle du capitaine Ichimaru tout de même.

Toujours est-il que toute la tablée s'était tue et avait les yeux comme des boules de billard. Et Cléa ne souriait plus. Plus du tout. Les sourcils froncés, les mains sur la table, debout et le regard glacial. Ou bien de braise. En tout cas une explosion de sentiments y était visible très clairement. Après, savoir si c'était de la haine, de la rage, du soulagement, de la colère, de la malice, de la détermination.

« Nous n'avons rien à te dire sur ce sujet Ichimaru. Reprit le plus calmement du monde (enfin ce qui peut être le plus calme après le remontage de bretelles auquel il venait d'assister) le capitaine Hitsugaya.

_ 'Tain, z'êtes bouchés. (murmura-t-elle) Hana-Haru, ça suffira ! Mais merci du renseignement ! Maintenant je peux aller la chercher puisque vous m'avez GENTIMENT indiqué sa position. Fit-elle un énorme (faux) sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Votre antipathie est consternante. Et il n'est pas l'heure à l'ironie. Sermonna le blandinet.

_ Je vous em...bête ! Parce que je suis un minimum polie. Non, vous avez raison l'heure n'est pas à l'ironie, mais au règlement de compte. Cette fille compte plus que mes yeux - où même mes cheveux, c'est dire ! - plus que ma vie, enfin ce qu'il en reste, alors je pense qu'en tant que sa grande sœur j'ai le droit de savoir qui l'a tuée ! Je l'aime j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ! C'est pas grand-chose quand même après ce que vous avez fait vous me devez bien ça ! Ses parents croient toujours qu'elle a été enlevée, j'aimerais leur dire en rentrant qu'elle a au moins eu de belles funérailles et qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est ! J'aimerais pouvoir leur dire, même si ils auraient préféré la savoir vivante, qu'elle ne risque plus rien, qu'ils n'ont plus à s'inquiéter ! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien ! Je veux des explications ! Je veux pouvoir me dire que même si elle est morte elle est bien là en bonne santé et protégée ! Je n'ai rien pu faire à ce moment, je veux me faire pardonner. Mais il faut croire que c'est bien trop compliqué pour des capitaines, qu'ils sont incapables de mener une enquête, pour ce qui est pourtant d'une grande importance ! »

Ses bras, la soutenant, tremblaient à présent. Sa voix aussi d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'était pas là pour rien. Elle ramènerait Floriane, qu'importe le prix à payer. Qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient ces abrutis de capitaines. Mais elle devait être forte alors elle ne cillait pas et même si sa voix tremblait de temps à autres elle se reprenait, la fierté est précieuse. Même si c'est dur de parler d' Elle.

Hitsugaya se leva également. Il y avait trop de mystères autour de cette histoire. Aizen ne disait plus rien et la regardait fixement. Kira se remettait juste des révélations.

« Dis-nous qui tu es vraiment Hana-Haru Ichimaru. » Clair. Net. Précis.

_ Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Je m'appelle Hana-Haru, je suis la petite sœur deGin Ichimaru et grande sœur de Floriane. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir. » Son calme et son assurance étaient de retour.

_ Et bien, chère Hana-Haru, sache que nous ne donnons pas d'informations d'une telle importance à des personnes comme toi. Tu n'es même pas shinigami.

_ Bien. Merci. Adieu et bonne continuation, Kira tu diras au revoir de ma part à Gin Onii-chan. Et désolé de t'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure. »

Et c'est dans un calme presque effrayant qu'elle quitta sa chaise pour se diriger vers la grande porte. Cette fois toute la salle s'était tue, et pas seulement leur table. Elle marchait le tête haute – question de fierté (enfin ce qu'il en reste) - et tout le monde la regardait. Aucune personne présente lors de la dispute n'avait bronché, ils étaient tous trop surpris pour réagir. C'était tout ? Ça y est elle partait ? Sans un regard en arrière, rien ? Sans explications ?

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte la grande porte avait claqué.

Et Hitsugaya avait repris ses esprits.

Il se rappelait aussi la demande de Matsumoto quelques heures plus tôt. Sa vice-capitaine avait peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à la jeune fille aussi elle lui avait demandé de la surveiller, juste au cas où, étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune force spirituelle. Et puis un dîner avec Hinamorie n'était que trop tentant pour une énième bêtise made by Hana-Haru.

Alors il avait fait un signe de tête, après tout cette petite n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise et juste influencée par un grand frère qui la délaissait (de son point de vue du moins). Et puis il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il y ait une bagarre dans un banquet aussi important. Il la surveillerait de loin, histoire qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

Et là elle venait de dire adieu. Nom d'une violeuse d'orange au paprika ! Il faisait quoi à glander sur sa chaise comme s'il venait de voir un hollow déguisé en bugs bunny ! Il se leva précipitamment, renversant sa chaise au passage. Il sauta par-dessus la table et courut à la poursuite de la petite Hana.

« Mais quelle plaie cette fille. » Pesta-t-il dans sa barbe – inexistante. Il ouvrit la porte mais stoppa net à l'entente de la voix du Soutaicho.

« Hitsugaya Taicho, puis-je savoir quelle est cette agitation ?

_ Et bien la jeune que vous venez de voir sortir est la jeune sœur d'Ichimaru Taicho et elle s'est fâchée contre nous pour une affaire classée confidentielle. Je vais donc la rechercher pour la calmer et ainsi avoir plus d'explications. Veuillez m'excuser de ce remue-ménage, cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vous ferai porter mon rapport sur la situation demain à la première heure, assura le jeune capitaine.

_ Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide pour maîtriser la situation ?

_ Non merci Soutaicho, Hana-Haru n'a pratiquement pas d'énergie spirituelle, juste assez pour supporter nos pressions actuelles, elle ne possède aucune force, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit difficile à maîtriser. »

Et il put enfin ouvrir la porte et poursuivre la source des problèmes de la soirée. Il commença par la troisième division, si elle devait partir elle devait d'abord prendre ses affaires.

Mais il ne la trouva pas. Ni Gin d'ailleurs. N'avait-il pas du travail à finir et c'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas venu ce soir-là ?

Et c'est là que ce fit le déclic.

Matsumoto avait dû partir plutôt pour cause de punition de n'avoir pas fini ses rapports. Et elle n'avait pas tenté de déjouer sa surveillance pour revenir en douce boire du saké en compagnie de ses amis.

Forcement ce soir-là, le capitaine Ichimaru qui faisait toujours tout faire par son Vice-capitaine prétextait un dossier important à corriger.

Le goujat ! Ils avaient osé se foutre de lui pour pouvoir se voir tranquillement, sans que personne ne se doute de rien !

Alors il rentra dans le bureau du Capitaine de la troisième division. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était assise sur le canapé du bureau. Malgré qu'il ne la voit, elle et le canapé de dos, il avait pu la reconnaître à son chignon.

« 'Tain, j'ai foutu du sang partout ! Y a pas d'autres compresses dans le coin ?

Un soupir désolé lui répondit.

Alors elle se retourna lentement, comme craignant la personne qu'elle rencontrerait.

Le soulagement. Ce n'était qu'Hitsugaya.

« Capitaine, vous m'avez fait peur. » Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne se leva pas pour autant et tint ses mains d'un même côté, le gauche.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Son ton froid ne laissait rien paraître. Comme d'habitude. Cette fille avait avec elle des informations trop importantes, il fallait se méfier.

« Je fais du tennis. »

« Je parle sérieusement ! » Ça y est, son ton semblait plus insistant.

« Je suis venue chercher un châle histoire de me réchauffer parce que quand on part en plein hiver au milieu de la nuit il caille. Et en passant je me suis dit que j'allais quand même laisser un mot à Onii-chan. Histoire qu'il s'occupe d'Hitsu. »

Elle était sérieuse ?

« Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de partir en pleine nuit maintenant ? »

« Nan, je dis souvent adieu comme ça, ça m'amuse. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut … Aiie ! Rah fais chier ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda suspicieux le petit capitaine.

« Je bronze. »

« Il suffit Ichimaru ! Ton ironie va bien 5 minutes, après ça devient lourd. » Ha, on arrive à l'agacement.

« Ouais moi aussi je t'aime. » Et elle ne finissait pas d'appuyer, de tripoter cette chose sur son flan gauche. Alors il s'approcha.

« Mais tu saignes ! »

« Nan, nan je me suis collée du ketchup partout en mangeant mon hamburger. »

Cette fois il ne dit rien et déchira un morceau de son joli costume pour en faire le tour de la taille de la noiraude, essayant d'éviter l'hémorragie. Il paniquait, mais juste un peu, histoire de fierté.

« Du calme Hitsugaya Taicho, je vais pas mourir vous savez, elle va cicatriser dans la nuit et demain c'est fini, juste le temps que je puisse sortir de ce labyrinthe qui vous sert de Seireitei. Hé, c'est bon, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'ouvre cette foutue blessure, et je suis touj … Aie Aie Aie Aie Aie, là ça fait mal ! »

« Arrête de bouger, tu me compliques la tâche ! »

Elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Lui ne les voyait pas, elle avait sa tête appuyée sur son épaule. Ils étaient face à face et elle s'était accrochée à lui pour se rassurer sûrement. Ce qui ne marchait manifestement pas. Alors elle disait n'importe quoi. Ironisait à tout bout de champs. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver le nain au cheveux blanc.

« Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il finissait de l'entourer de plusieurs couches de tissu.

« Un ho … hollow. »

« Tu vois à faire la maligne alors que tu as mal ! Tu respires difficilement. Je vais te transporter d'urgence à la 4ème division. »

A l'entente du nom de la division, elle tiqua. Division des soins. Hôpital. Au secours.

« Euh … non merci, ça va aller je pense ! » Mais la grimace qu'elle fit en bougeant la trahit.

« Arrête tes idioties et regarde la réalité en face. Tu ne peux plus bouger. »

« Donc plus aller à la 4ème. »

« Je peux te porter. »

« Au risque d'ouvrir encore plus la plaie ? Gin onii-chan se débrouillait toujours pour me soigner à l'endroit même. Et au bout de quelques heures la blessure cicatrisait. Il désinfectait juste de temps en temps. »

« Mais je ne suis pas Ichimaru. »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. »

« On doit t'y emmener, si elle s'infecte …

« Si elle s'infecte rien du tout, il y a le désinfectant dans le tiroir gauche de son bureau. »

Il se leva à contre cœur, elle était apparemment habituée à ce genre de situation. Et effectivement le désinfectant était dans le tiroir, déjà bien entamé.

« Elle s'ouvre souvent cette blessure ? »

« Quand je fais des gestes brusques oui. »

« Du genre te lever brusquement en plein repas. »

« Aussi. »

Il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé et enleva toutes les couches de tissu qu'il venait de mettre pour déverser un peu du liquide sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Cette blessure ne s'était rouverte qu'à un petit endroit à en juger l'immense cicatrice qui lui prenait tout le flan gauche. Elle saignait de moins en moins aussi. Il chercha de nouveaux pans de tissu à mettre et ne trouva que les rideaux blancs immaculés de la fenêtre. Il réitéra la même opération que quelques minutes avant, les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée d'avoir trop pleuré, son petit corps épuisé peinant à se soulever pour respirer. Il décida de rester pour veiller, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Et il s'endormit à son tour sans s'en rendre compte au bout de 2 heures.

Quand il se réveilla vers 5 heures du matin il se demanda d'abord où il se trouvait, puis une fois la mémoire recouvrée il chercha Hana-Haru, qui n'était plus là. Elle était vraiment partie. Ichimaru allait le tuer. Et il n'avait pu soutirer aucune information. Le Soutaicho allait être en colère.

_Au même moment : POV Cléa._

_Cela fait trois heures que je marche, je pense que je suis assez loin d'eux maintenant. Je peux m'arrêter. Je me demande comment je tiens encore debout. C'est peut-être ce médicament très fort que Gin m'a fait avaler quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Il l'avait laissé dans son bureau, je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui en ai pris un chtouille. De toute façon je ne pense pas revenir avant au moins un an. Il n'empêche que c'est efficace : je ne sens plus rien ! Le jour commence à se lever. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! De plus même si ces idiots de shinigamis voulaient venir me chercher – ce dont je doute fort – ils ne me retrouveraient pas ! _

_Gin onii-chan a tout prévu en me ramenant au Seireitei. Pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, il a acheté au marché noir du coin un collier. C'est une petite chaînette blanche avec au bout une perle rouge. Tout simple et invisible. Sauf si l'on y dépose du sang. Onii-chan a le même mais il le met en bracelet autour de son poignet droit – si je me rappelle bien. Si jamais je suis en danger je n'ai qu'a mettre un peu de sang sur le bijou pour que Gin ressente une légère châtaigne. Et vice-versa. Mais ce n'est pas la fonction principale. Mon collier détient un haut sort qui permet d'effacer ma pression spirituelle, aussi faible soit-elle. Bizarrement ce n'est pas le cas sur le bracelet. Je n'ai aucune explication à cela malheureusement. _

_Toujours est-il que je suis … bonne question. Où suis-je ? Bon je ne vois plus le Seireitei, bonne nouvelle. Je suis à l'entrée d'une forêt. Mauvais souvenirs. Et si on faisait un détour ? Bonne initiative. _

_J'ai décidé de faire tous les quartiers un à un, de façon à ce que j'aie une petite chance d'un jour croiser ma petite sœur. En espérant ne pas tomber sur un shinigamis de malheur. Après tout je suis là Pour Elle. Comment ça : on croyait que c'était pour emmerder le monde ? Nan mais il faut pas pousser Papy Yama dans les orties non plus !_

_Bref, je vais rester au pied de cet arbre faire un petit somme parce que je suis fatiguer. _

_Et après on y retourne ! _

_Floriane attend-moi, j'arrive !_

_FIN POV Cléa_

**Même jour 22h30 :**

« Comment ça vous savez pas où elle est ? C'est pourtant pas difficile de r'trouver une gamine aux cheveux noirs aux alentours du Seireitei. Elle est blessée, elle n'a pas pu aller très loin, cherchez encore ! Et dépêchez-vous, je donne pas cher de sa peau si elle reste une nuit de plus en pleine nature infestée de hollow ! »

_Même moment dans une forêt non-loin_

Une jeune fille marchait difficilement à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. Effectivement, il commençait à pleuvoir. Cette forêt n'était pas très sûre, c'est le moins que nous pouvions dire. Mais avait-elle d'autres choix ? Elle ne faisait même pas attention au paysage autour d'elle et n'avait plus les idées très claires de part sa douleur – aux pieds notamment, et au flan gauche, le médicament ne faisant plus effet –, sa fatigue et sa faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son départ, si ce n'est quelques fruits pas très mûrs (surtout en hiver) et un peu d'eau récoltée dans un petit ruisseau.

Une simple grotte aurait fait l'affaire, juste de quoi se reposer a l'abri avant de repartir. Et ses pas désespérés l'avaient conduite jusqu'à cette forêt. Elle trébuchait tous les 3 pas et avait attrapé un vilain rhume, celui qui vous fait renifler toutes les 2 minutes. Son kimono gris de poussière et marron de terre était bon à jeter. Dommage pour le prix qu'il avait coûté. C'est Gin Ichimaru qui n'allait pas être content.

Seule la lune éclairait ses pas et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut, à quelques mètres seulement, une grotte. Petite certes, mais n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire pour peu qu'il la protège de la pluie.

Alors elle s'y aventura, l'esprit tellement embrumé qu'elle ne se demanda même pas s'il pouvait être habité. Par un ours par exemple.

Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas dans l'antre qu'un rugissement sourd se fit entendre. Et sur le coup elle ne réagit pas, trop surprise, trop impuissante. Puis elle vit dans l'obscurité 2 yeux jaunes s'avancer. Elle se mit à trembler, toujours incapable de faire le moindre geste. Son esprit tout entier lui hurlait de courir, que c'était dangereux de rester là, qu'elle allait mourir, mais son corps tétanisé refusait de bouger.

Un deuxième rugissement retentit. Et c'est ce qui la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle devait retourner chercher Floriane, pas mourir ici, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait Pour Elle. C'était impossible, inimaginable, inconcevable, tout simplement impensable. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et ses jambes à son cou.

Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle put, ce qui lui parut au ralenti. Ses jambes la faisaient tellement souffrir qu'elle ne sentait plus la pluie sur celles-ci. Elle entendait juste les battements de son cœur résonner comme des rythmes de tambour dans sa tête. Ne se retournant sous aucun prétexte, elle tenait le milieu de son kimono dans les mains, histoire de faciliter sa course. Elle slalomait difficilement entre les arbres, mais ne pouvait empêcher les branches de lui griffer la peau. Son visage était couvert d'égratignures, et elle croyait tomber à tous ses pas.

La pluie l'empêchant de voir correctement, elle ne put voir la branche au sol et s'effondra de tout son long sur la terre glacée et froide.

Ses pieds saignaient d'avoir trop couru.

Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Trop de mal.

Elle étouffait.

Le hollow – car s'en était un – se rapprochait presque en riant de cette proie qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à rattraper. Ils avaient parcouru quoi ? 200 mètres ?

Trop facile. Dans l'obscurité il avait du mal à cerner la petite silhouette frêle, mais elle ne devait plus être très loin.

Un bruit saccadé de respiration se fit entendre.

Elle crut que son heure était venue. Alors elle remit sa petite tête entre ses bras meurtris et chercha le petit collier. Elle n'eût pas besoin de chercher beaucoup pour trouver une plaie saignante et en badigeonner la perle de même couleur.

Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie elle pria. Elle pria pour que sa petite Floriane soit en vie quelque part.

Elle allait de toute façon s'évanouir. Autant mourir sans souffrir.

Un nouveau grognement se fit ressentir jusque dans la terre. Étonnamment, cela ressemblait plus à un hurlement d'agonie que de victoire. Mais elle n'avait pas l'esprit à réfléchir.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité et il était pratiquement impossible de voir plus loin que son nez, clairement tout du moins. Alors ce n'est que flou qu'elle put voir un visage, un peu recouvert par des mèche sombres. Et une main se tendit devant elle, l'incitant à la prendre.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Elle essaya de parler, mais seul un petit bruit, un couinement put franchir ses lèvres abîmées.

« Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, j'ai tué le hollow, tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Qui était cette personne ? Elle peina à lever la tête et fut incapable une seconde fois de parler. Elle eut énormément de mal à ouvrir les yeux en entier, mais elle voulait absolument voir qui était son sauveur.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et elle distingua des yeux bleus, foncés. Et une cicatrice sous un des deux yeux. Il lui rappelait une certaine personne, mais encore une fois, qui ?

Un flash lui revint soudain, un jeune homme similaire qui marchait sur un long tapis rouge, derrière sa sœur et ses parents. Sacha River, fils de Victorius River roi du Hueco Mondo. Oh boy.

« Tu ne peux plus bouger ? Tu veux que je te porte ? »

Elle essaya de se remettre sur pieds. Que faisait le prince ici. Pourquoi ?

Elle s'appuya sur ses bras qui à peine tendus la lâchèrent, et elle mordit la poussière une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

Sa tête cogna contre la terre et son dernier souvenir fut l'image d'un prince aux cheveux ébènes, une mine catastrophée devant la chute d'une petite Fleur.

Et son dernier mot fut le nom d'une petite sœur, perdue récemment.

« Floriane ... »

* * *

><p>Voilàààààà !<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain sera en plusieurs parties également, et si vous avez des questions sur le collier ou autres vous pouvez me demander ^^

A la prochaine :)


End file.
